Last Mission: Gullwings Style
by HoldenWarriorVII
Summary: Yuna, Rikku and Paine - The Gullwings; travel around Spira and encounter adventures and lust with others and one-another. Follows Game plot... mostly
1. Gullwings In Heat

**Chapter 1**  
**Gullwings In Heat**

It has been a very hot and long day for the trio of Sphere Hunters down in the sandy desert of Bikanel where the three of them, Yuna, Rikku and Paine have spent all day in the heat looking for treasure.

"Oww, we been here all-day and still haven't found a single thing!" said Rikku as she pouted and collapsed to the ground on her knees.

Rikku once accompanied Yuna on her first journey to 2 years ago to vanquish Sin. An evil entity that caused havoc, chaos and destruction within the world of Spira. Rikku has and always been the thief of the group. Her face is cheery and happy all the time and has long blonde hair with some beads in it to knot off some points and a blue bandana around her forehead to keep some of her long hair out of her eyes. She wears a skimpy set of clothing, which consists of a very small yellow thong, a tiny, brown mini skirt and a matching yellow bikini that covers up her B cup breasts, which is tied up at the front. On her arms are arm length armbands that are covered up in bows and ribbons and a pair of brown gloves to cover her hands. Rikku is the partygoer of the group, she jokes around, fun going and if the party is in a grim situation she will lighting up the place by saying something witty.

Pretending the sand was snow; Rikku fell back onto the sand and proceeded to make a "sand angel".  
"Rikku, stop that!" Proclaimed Paine, the trio's party pooper.

Paine is a dark, self-centred woman. She only cares for herself but when others seem down, she tries little to help. The tall woman wears a black leather outfit with red suspenders. She also wears elbow length black glows. Paine has glowing red eyes and silvery flowing hair, which comes up into spikes. She also wears a black top, which only covers abit below her shoulders and covers her D cup breasts. She joined the Gullwings a year before Yuna to look for a certain something.

"Just let her have her fun, Paine. After all, we did spend all day under the sun looking for treasure." Said a concerned Yuna to Paine.

Yuna, the summoner that defeated Sin forever 2 years ago is now a High Summoner in mind but now she wields two pistols as a gunner. Her caring and loving nature makes her loved by all the people in Spira. Yuna wears a pair of knee high, black laced up boots. Tiny blue, denim shorts that barely covers up her crotch and a blue half-frilled skirt that fades to white. The skirt only covers up her left leg and completely exposes Yuna's right leg for view. Her hair is a beautiful brown colour that is only shoulder length and she has a long ponytail, which reaches down to the bottom of her boots wrapped in red taping. Yuna also wears a white shirt that also gives a great view of her gorgeous body. Her shirt exposes a great view of her back and cleavage to her perfect C cup breasts and wears a pink hood around the back of her neck.

"C'mon Paine, join me and make a "sand angel" its fun but the sand is kinda hot" says Rikku with a yelp in her voice.  
"Just get up Rikku or you'll burn your skimpy ass and no, im not gonna make one of those childish "sand angels". Im already burning up and need some rest now. So let's just go back to the airship now!" said Paine in her pissed off voice.  
"Hmmm, Paine's right Rikku. Im burning up too and I don't want to get sun burnt but I will join you for a "sand angel" before we leave" said Yuna with a smile on her face.  
"Yay for Yunnie! At least you got a funny bone unlike some people we know" Rikku glances over to Paine as she spoke this but Paine has her back to the pair.

Yuna lies back onto the sand and joins her cousin Rikku and moves her arms and legs side to side in the sand making her own "sand angel" next to Rikku's one. Rikku gets up and looks at her creation.

"Oooo, mine looks great! but I think I got sand in my thong and its iiiitchy! Yunnie, what do I do?" said Rikku with a cry in her voice.  
"Heh, that's what you get for being childish Rikku. Just grow up now and you won't get sand in your vagina anymore." Said Paine in a cold voice then starts to walk off into the distance.  
Yuna gets up from the sand and runs past Rikku standing there trying to get the sand out of her thong and runs after Paine.  
"Wait up Paine, we should go to the Oasis here first and let Rikku clean herself up then we can go back to the Celsius ." Said Yuna with concern for her cousin.  
"Fine then, we let her wash her sandy cunt then we leave!" said Paine as she turns her head back and looks at Rikku.  
"YAY! Let's go go go! It's getting too itchy now! Let's run! C'mon, let's go people!" said Rikku as she ran up to both Yuna and Paine, grabs there hands and drags them both to the Oasis.

The skimpy outfitted thief drags both the gunner and the swordsmen by the arms for 5 minutes until they reach the rocky Oasis. The place is a small rocky area with a swimming hole. There's 3 palms about which gives off just enough shade for the trio to sit and cool down underneath. Both Yuna and Paine sit under a palm within the shadowed area to cool down from the heat they all received today. As for Rikku, she headed over to the other palm tree stripping out of her thief clothes. She then runs towards the water and jumps in with her bra and thong on still.

"Hehe, wash it out good Rikku. You don't want sand up there for too long." teased Yuna.  
"Just hurry up or else we're leaving, got it?! I've had enough of this shit hole for one day." said Paine in her normal cold voice.  
"Ok, ok. Im trying, just don't stare at me, it's embarrassing. Just turn around and talk to each other or something." Said Rikku with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.  
"Ok, just don't be too long, Brother will be on the way soon to pick us up, he's just at the Thunder Plains talking to Cid still." Said Yuna as she turns around with Paine.

Rikku then swims over to the furthest side of the water hole away from her companions and slips out of her thong. She washes her skimpy little thong under the water and gets the rest of the sand out of it then places it up on the rocks besides her.

"You done yet Rikku?" asked Paine.  
"Oh, come on Paine, give her time, it was only a minute so far." replied Yuna.  
"Geez, you sure are bossy today Miss Queen of... of… I dunno! Just give me a few minutes still!" replied Rikku with abit of anger.

Rikku then moves both her hands down between her legs and gives her pussy a rub to shake some of the sand out and off her pussy. She let's out a small moan but thankfully the other two didn't hear her.

_"Oh my god! My pussy is getting hot now and all I did was touch it. Damnit! I wish I was back in my cabin now just reliving myself."_

She moves her right hand over her clit and rubs it slightly. This instantly sends a jolt right through her body, she then immediately move her left hand to her breasts and give them a slight message through her bra.

_"Mmm, it feels so good I just wanna finger myself right here, right now. Oh, oh god! It's so good!"_

Rikku leans her head back to see if Yuna and Paine still had there backs turned to her then she quickly turns around again and faces the rocks in front of her and proceeds to rub her already moist pussy lips. Her mouth is open a tiny bit as her breathing increased. The water ripples increases as she moves her right hand in the water and slips a finger deep into her cunt.

_"Oh yes! So horny right now. It's been too long since I had a cock up my cunt. Mmm, just abit more…"_

"RIKKU?!" Yuna yells out to her.

Rikku heard her name and instantly snapped out of her lust and looks back to see Yuna staring at her. Paine was leaned back against the palm tree taking a nap and she started to stir awake from Yuna shouting.

"What is it? A fiend?" asked the now awakened warrior.  
"Rikku, I was calling your name 3 times but you didn't move, you just stood there. Are you ok? Done yet?" Asked Yuna.  
"Huh? Oh… yeah, im finished I was just making sure I got all the sand out." she replied with abit of a blush on her face.

_"Ooo, I just hope she didn't catch me rubbing my pussy… I guess she did cause the look on her face looks abit red too…"_

Rikku looks at her cousin Yuna and scans her body from head to toe but something grabs her attention. She looks at her crotch and sees a wet spot and Yuna's hands trying to cover it up but fails. Yuna's face is bright red then turns around; only her bare back is seen towards her Al Bhed cousin, Rikku.

_Yunnie getting wet just watching me rub my pussy? She must have only seen my arm moving cause my hand was under water... Yunnie…"_

_"Did she just figure out im wet cause of her? Just watching her rub herself and her breasts and hearing her soft quite moans… Yuna, I gotta stop this now. She's your cousin, your best friend; she's my own flesh and blood! Why…? Why am I feeling like this…? I mean, I love her… but I love her as family. I just hope she doesn't know im wet…"_

"Well, well, well. I guess you're done now aih Rikku? Your sandy pussy all clean now? I bet you did more also while I had my nap ha-ha." laughed Paine with a semi smile on her cold face.  
"Heeey, Im done now. Im just getting my clothes back on so turn around again!" pouted Rikku with a tad more embarrassment in her face.

_"I hope she didn't notice too or else she'll never stop bugging me about it..."_

She reaches over to the rocks where she left her thong and slipped it back on underneath the water. The blonde haired woman headed back to the palm where she 1st originally stripped out of her clothes and put them back on. Her tiny mini skirt got abit wet from her wet thong.

"Well then, shall we proceed?" asked Paine in a normal voice while eyeing Rikku.  
"Yeah, let's go. Im kinda in a rush to go back to the airship now. Im pretty tired." Said the former Summoner.

_"Im not only tired but I got… other things to do also… But I know I shouldn't think like this. What am I gonna do…"_

A single tear drops from her eyes but she quickly wipes it away before the others saw it.

"So then? We're off now? Anything else left to do here before we go? Better now cause I hate this shit hole still." Asked again from Paine  
"Yep, let's go. There's nothing left to do here. Im all cleaned up now anyway so don't say a word Paine!" commanded the thief.  
"Im ready. I contacted Buddy while you were cleaning yourself and he said they'd be here within 30 minutes. So he should be here anytime now." Replied Yuna trying to act her normal self and hiding the pain she has inside.  
"Hmm, wanna go for a walk about while we wait?" suggested Rikku.  
"Sounds ok I guess. But I'd rather get out of here a.s.a.p" said Paine with an "I don't care" look upon her face.  
"Alright, it's settled. We'll go for a walk-about until they get here, but… There's nowhere to go, just sand, sand and more sand." Sighed Yuna.  
"You're right about that and we know what sand-plus-Rikku equals." An evil smirk appears across Paine's face and she glances over to her once again.  
"And what's that suppose to mean?!" Rikku pouted with her arms folded.  
"Nothing…" Paine simply replied.  
"What you mean "nothing?" you surely meant something just then!" demanded Rikku.  
"Hey, you don't want to start me up…" Paine was saying but suddenly is cut off by Yuna.  
"Will you both quit it now! All day, you both have been at it at each other so just stop it now or else…. im leaving!" exclaimed Yuna to the arguing pair.  
"So say sorry to each other now… Rikku... Paine…"  
"…Sorry…" said Rikku with her face down.  
"Sorry…!" said Paine in her cold voice.  
"Ok, I think we should just wait here till they arrive. I dunno what's taking them so long…" said Yuna as she starts to think about them and her cousin, Rikku.

After waiting for several minutes for the airship to arrive the trio climbs aboard the airship and are greeted by the 3 males onboard. Brother, Rikku's brother. Buddy, Brothers best friend. In addition, Shin-Ra, a young kid and all three of them are pure Al Bhed.  
The two groups stand there facing each other, the males and the females.

"So, found anything good down there?" asked Brother.  
"No, nothing at all. It was a whole day wasted for nothing I say." replied Paine.

_"That's not true at all. The day wasn't wasted…I end up having a good feel of myself today…"_

_"I thought the day was worth it, after all, I did end up seeing Rikku fondle with herself…"_

"Hey, are you both alright? You both look red in the face. Maybe you should hit the showers and get some rest." said a concerned Buddy.  
"Huh? Us? Yeah im ok it just that the heat got to us pretty bad that's all." Replied Yuna.  
"And we're even more cooked while waiting for you numb skulls to turn up!" said Rikku with an angry tone in her voice.  
"Well I can explain that." said the small Al Bhed kid.  
"I was busy setting up a new set of com spheres down on the ground at the Thunder Plains and I also installed a set of spheres aboard the ship as a security measure if we're all off on the ground."  
"And why did you put in new spheres?" asked Paine.  
"There more upgraded and everything." replied Shin-Ra.  
"What else do they do?" asked a curious Yuna.  
"Hey, I just a kid." said Shin-Ra while shaking his head and moving back to his control panel.  
"Urgh! I hate it when he says that "im just a kid"." Rikku mimics.  
"No, I find it kinda cute hehe. Well, im going to go have a shower now then head to my room. So, cya all later on or possibly tomorrow. Bye." as Yuna said this with a smile on her face; she turned around and headed up the corridor for the showers.

With Yuna exiting the room, it gives the guys the chance to idolize her gorgeous ass and just the thought for Brother to squeeze and caress her ass drove him over the edge with lust for his sexy cousin. He decided to head back to the helm and figure out the next place to go. Paine went over to her corner on the bridge and stood there with her eyes closed, leaned up against the cool, metal wall. Buddy went back to his post to work with Brother and work out the co-ordinates for the next destination. As for the trio's skimpy thief, she headed off to her room to try and continue what she left off in Bikanel Desert.

Within the showers, the hot water is running and steam is slowly filling up the room. The sexy gunner steps out of her clothes and let them drop to the floor from her soft, silky body. She steps into the running water and let the warm water devour her naked body. Her hands roam all over body with the soap, washing her arms and ample chest. The soap runs down between the cleavage of her breasts. Yuna's hands roam down lower between her thighs and down to her sweetness. She brushes her left hand over her wet pussy and instantly remembers the sight that was in front of her earlier that day, Rikku playing with herself in the water.

_"Oh Rikku, you looked so hot down in the water today. I could have been the one fondling your breasts."_

Yuna's right hand moves to her breasts and begun to message them and within minutes her nipples were as hard as rocks. She pinches both her nipples till a slight gasp escapes her mouth.

"Mmm, Rikku. I need you to suck on my tits. I also need a cock inside me also, it's been 2 years since I last had a fuck and I need one so bad now!" Yuna says out load, hoping no one heard.

She then gets the shampoo and begins to wash her hair but she's not done with it yet. The not so innocent Yuna pours some shampoo onto her tits. Thinking of it as cum, she begins to rub it in all over her gorgeous C cup tits.

_"Mmm, I miss these days Tidus. I miss the days you would just fuck me senselessly where ever we were and you spraying your cum onto my tits. Tidus..."_

As the warm shower water washes the soap off the sexy gunners body, Yuna then begun to suck on her on tits. Cupping one full breast in her hand and bringing it up to her hungry, awaiting mouth.

"Mmm, mmm" as her moans echoed throughout the shower room.

Her mouth latches down onto her rock hard nipple and begins to suck on them. Her left hand darts down to her wet spot once again but doesn't hesitate to slip a finger inside her this time. Each time her finger went in as deep as it could she would moan with her nipple in her mouth still. As Yuna continues to fingers her hungry cunt she would often bite down onto her nipple to suppress her increasing moans. After awhile of slurping and moaning on her tits she eventually slips a 2nd finger into her already soaking wet pussy. Yuna lets her nipple fall from her mouth and a trail of saliva is seen dribbling from her mouth down to her tit. She props up her right leg up on the shower handles and lets her feet rest upon them, withdraws her fingers from her moistened pussy, and brings it up to her once again hungry mouth. The former Summoner then moves her free left hand down to her open cunt again and spreads her pussy lips with her fingers. With her other hand, she begins to suck her own juices from her fingers. The ever so sexy Yuna makes slurping noises while sucking her fingers clean, she rolls her tongue around her fingers thinking of it as a penis.

_"My pussy tastes so much better today but I wish someone could just please me right now and lick my cunt… oooh… mmm. Oh god! If only people knew the real me. The naughty, dirty Yuna. If people knew this, then everyone would be asking me for a quick fuck. But I can't… I got to maintain my way of doing…"_

The room continues to fill up with steam, the water hitting the floor and the naked body of Yuna and her whimpers are echoed throughout the showers. Unknown to the sexy gunner, back on the bridge 2 men are gathered around Shin-Ra's control panel with the boy genius himself, Shin-Ra, all watching the com spheres, and on the screen is a woman showering with her leg propped up on the shower handles. Her back is facing the three viewers but you could easily see her leg up. That woman is Yuna.

"Wowie! How long has she been doing that for?!" asked Brother with his mouth hanging open.  
"Hmm, according to my calculations, she's been like that for about 17 minutes." replied the young Al Bhed.  
"She sure looks like she's enjoying herself. I'll tell you, I wouldn't mind hitting that from behind if you know what I mean hehe" snickered Buddy.  
"HEY! It's only gonna be me who takes her! No one else! After all, I am captain of this ship so I have first rights! Hahaha" said Brother with putting up a fight with his best friend.  
"Hey guys, look. She's doing something now." said Shin-Ra waiting in anticipation for Yuna's next action.

The pair of older Al Bheds stop talking and focus there attention to the com spheres awaiting and seeing what Yuna is going to do next.  
Yuna removes her fingers from her mouth and another trail of saliva is drawn from her fingers to her lips. With her other hand still holding her pussy lips apart, she inserts her freshly wet fingers of her right hand deep into hot pussy. Pleasure instantly hits the beautiful gunner once again, she starts moving her fingers in and out of her smoking hot cunt at an increased speed.  
The guys back on the bridge watch on in amazement seeing there perfect Yuna doing all these lustrous things. They all continue to watch her little shower show.  
Yuna's hand movement quickens as she inserts her fingers in as deep as she can. Her moans and breathing become more frequent and louder. The water hitting her body and running down all over her breasts and stomach makes her body shine. The sweat beads on her face begin to trickle down her beautiful face. Her mouth starts opening more with each moan and her tits heave up and down each time she draws in more air. Soon her moans become louder and echoes within the shower room but not so loud that anyone can hear outside in the corridor.

_"I wanna taste Rikku right now and get her to suck on my tits! I can't take it anymore! I need some fun with someone! Rikku! Lick my cunt right now! Let me squirt my pussy juices into your mouth!"_

With that thought, it drove her to the point of no return. Her right silky leg was removed from the shower handle and then she immediately leans up against the wall with her legs spread apart. This gives her secret viewers a chance to get a tremendous view of her full body from the front. Both of Yuna's hands are busy working her. Her left is playing with her tits and her right is down rubbing her pussy hard and fast all whilst thinking of her sexy cousin in her thief clothing. Her chest is heaving up and down faster, gasping for more air.  
Brother and Buddy are both staring at her rubbing her pussy and Shin-Ra is staring at her perfect tits while still can't believing he's seeing her naked breasts for the 1st time ever. He watches her tweak, twist and pulls on her hard nipples.  
The wet Summoner starts slapping her pussy with her right hand and rubs her clit till she starts moaning louder and louder. Her hips start to buckle and a loud moan escapes her mouth. Her eyes are closed, mouth wide open gasping for even more air and her cunt is squirting out her woman juices all over the shower floor but is quickly washed down the drain with the water.  
The trio of guys watch with eyes wide at the scene that just unfolded in front of there very eyes on the screen. Brother almost collapses from the sight but regains control of himself, his dreams of seeing his sexy cousin being enveloped by lust just came true.  
Yuna collapses to the ground on her knees to try to catch her breath.

_"I haven't cummed like that in months! Gosh! That felt sooo gooood. Just hope no one heard me."_

Yuna gave a sigh then blushed red in the face still not knowing that the three males aboard the ship was and still are watching her.

"Wow, that's one of the best actions I've seen in ages!" said Buddy with a huge grin on his face.  
"That's the 1st time I ever seen a girl cum… and it looked incredible. Yuna sure did squirt it hard." Said Shin-Ra with a curious look upon his face.  
"Hey! HEY! What are you still doing here Buddy?! Go find the co-ordinates for the next destination!" said Brother, yelling into Buddy's ear.  
"But still, Yuna is one hottie! I wonder what she was thinking about, probably me haha!" laughed Brother with his hands on his waist.

Yuna stepped out of the shower and dried herself, still unaware she's being monitored. She slips her denim shorts back on after bending down to pick them up, this gave the guys another great view of both her ass and pussy. She continues to get dressed then heads off to her room to rest up from the exhausting day she had.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This particular story was my very first attempt at any major story writing and it's a few years old. Back from 2008 I assume.

Over time I have greatly improved and makes this story look pathetic but I plan to reboot this series one day or just continue from where it left off and have the quality to be greatly improved.


	2. You watch me and I'LL watch you

**Chapter 2**  
**You watch me and I'LL watch you**

Yuna steps out of the shower room and walks up the corridor to her cabin. Her heavy boots clap with each step on the metal grating. Not too far away from Yunas cabin, her cousin, Rikku is laying in her own cabin relaxing and staring out her porthole watching the clouds zip past as the airship flies through the sky. The ceiling fan is on also to further cool her down. The young and full of life, Rikku is laid, sprawled out across her double-sized bed.

_"Yunie, were you really watching me back then today in the water? Just the thought of you even watching me turns me on hehe."_

"Oww, I wish I had a bigger set of tits just like Yunie or even Paine. I bet they get all the guys just cause of there larger chests!" Pouted Rikku whilst cupping both her B cup breasts.  
"Hmm, my pussy still does feel kinda hot from today." With saying that she moves her hand down between her thighs and gives her pussy a little tease and rub.

While doing this, Rikku's cabin door swings open and Yuna is standing at her doorway with eyes wide open.

"Oh my gosh! Im sorry! I didn't realize you were busy!" said Yuna with shock then immediately covers up her mouth with both her hands.

As for Rikku, she lays there with shock and horror in her eyes then instantly removes her hand from her crotch. Thankfully for her, she didn't remove her thong yet.

"I...I... just came in here because I thought I heard you talking to someone and err... Im sorry! I better leave now." Said Yuna trying to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.  
"No! Wait!" Rikku quickly said as she got up from her bed and ran to her cousin before she left the room and grabbed her arm.  
"Yunie, wait. I wasn't doing what you think I was doing. I was just itchy still, that's all, from the sand earlier today." Lied Rikku whilst not looking her cousin in the eyes.  
"Oh ok then. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions haha" joked the gunner with a half smile upon her face.

_"This could be the perfect time to ask her if she really did watch me or not while at the Oasis."_

The thief led Yuna down to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Rikku grabbed both of Yunas hands and the pure Al Bhed got red in the face just thinking of what she's about to do.

"Rikku, what's wrong? Your hands are trembling and your red is the face now" Yuna stares at Rikku fearing what she thinks she's going to ask.  
"Yunie… At the Oasis today…" said Rikku as she took a deep breath. "Were… were you watching me wash myself in the water?" she couldn't even look Yuna in the eyes as she asked this.  
"I… err… " Then the former Summoner confesses. "Well… yeah… I did. Im sorry Rikku…" Yunas face then begun to burn red.  
"Why? Even though I ask for both you and Paine to turn around." Rikku then locked eyes with her cousin on her bed.  
"Well… I… I just turned around to see if you were nearly done but I saw you rubbing your breasts and then… I guess I just couldn't stop watching then, as if my mind drifted off while watching you. I know I shouldn't have watched but I just couldn't help myself." Replied Yuna while staring back at her cousin with tears starting to build up in her eyes.  
"Yunie, don't cry. Im not angry at all. I only wanted to know cause when you called out my name and turned around I saw you blushing." After saying this, the full of life Al Bhed gave a small blush.

She then wiped the tears from Yunas face before it rolls down her cheeks and grabbed both her hands once again.

'Yunie, it's ok if you watched me. To be honest… I was kinda hoping you were." Rikku then blushed redder in her young face.  
"Rikku… I… I must go now. Im pretty damn tired so I'll see you tomorrow ok. Cya." Yuna then gets off her cousins bed and exits the room. The blonde haired Al Bhed could hear each steep she took down the corridor.

_"Why did she leave so soon? Aww poopie, I was getting so close to her too…"_

She then remembers wiping Yunas face from her small tears, looks at her own fingers, and sees her tears are still there. She brings her finger up with her cousins' tear on in, brought it up to her mouth, and licked it.

_"Her tear… it tastes sweet… and kinda salty. If she were still here, I would just lick her face hehe. Yunie…"_

Rikku falls back down onto her bed with her arms and legs sprawled out staring at her ceiling fan spin. Back on the bridge the pair of older Al Bheds, Brother and Buddy, are still trying to work out there next location for them to travel to. Paine is still sound asleep in her own little corner whilst standing and as for the ships genius, Shin-Ra, he's still busy slaving away on he's new invention.

"BUDDY! Where the hell are we going?! We've been flying around in the sky for hours now with no destination! So where are we going?!" Yelled the captain of the Celsius.  
"Don't ask me, you're the damn captain of the ship you idiot." rebelled Buddy as he walked away from his best friend.  
"Yeah that's right! I am captain! And I get to choose where to go next! BUT… I shall decide where to go next after we get the engine repaired. You never do the things I tell you to do straight away!" said an angry Brother.  
"Well you always get distracted by the girls and never do your job properly so I gotta take over and do your job too that's why I can't get round to repairs and crap!" replied an angry Buddy.  
"Hey will you two stop fighting again and just repair the engines now. Sometimes I wonder why I even joined this crew." Said Shin-Ra while working on his projects still and monitoring the com-spheres throughout Spira.

_"Hehe, only reason I joined is cause of the beautiful women."_

"Shut up Shin-Ra!" said both Buddy and Brother in unison.

With that said, the pair heads off out of the bridge and down the corridor. They walk past both Rikku and Yuna's cabins to reach the engine room.  
Back inside Rikku's cabin, she's laying on top of her bed, spread out with nothing on. Completely naked. The young thief has her hand on her breasts caressing them and her free hand down rubbing her cunt. Rikku's pussy is red still from sand being around there from making her "sand angel" earlier that day.  
She licks her finger that she earlier got abit of Yuna's tear on it and inserts in inside her pussy and lets out a soft moan.

_"Mmm, now this is relaxing! I haven't fingered myself in weeks; but today… Im gonna make it all worth while hehe."_

A smile is drawn upon her face as she thinks that in her mind and increases her fingering speed. Her free hand roams all over her body as her pleasure increases. The blonde Al Bhed tweaks her nipples once her hand reach her perky breasts. She inserts her fingers deeper into her already wet twat and arcs her back as she inserted a third finger. She digs her three fingers in as far as she could and in the end she managed to get them in knuckle deep. The quirky young blonde pulls her three fingers out of her pussy and brings them up to her awaiting mouth. She licks each finger separately with a lot of enthusiasm and savours the sweet taste of her pussy within her mouth.

_"Yunie… I wish we were a lot more closer than just cousins…"_

Rikku then leans over to the side of her bed and opens a drawer of her bedside table and rummages through her collection of junk to find what she's searching for. Three seconds later she finds what she's looking for and pulls out a purple vibrator. The vibrator is approximately 6 inches in length, just the right size for the skimpy thief.

"Ah, here we are. Did you miss me? Did you? I sure missed you hehe." said Rikku jokingly to her toy making it as a real person.

She gives her toy a small peck on the tip then rolls her tongue all around it and without thinking she slips the purple toy into her mouth and begins to suck on it. The thief only sucks on half of her vibrator and with her left hand, she spreads her pussy lips open in anticipation for what it's about to receive. She sucks on her toy one last time and when it escaped her mouth it made a "pop" sound. Just before she inserted her toy into her awaiting cunt, she rubbed the tip of the vibrator onto her hard nipples, rubbing it in a little circle around her tits. A small trace of saliva is on her nipples from the saliva of her toy which makes her nipples shine and gloss.  
Rikku moves her vibrating toy down between her thighs and opens her legs abit wider. She turns her love toy on from the base of it and sets it on low. A low buzz is now emitting from the slim purple vibrator. The blonde thief holds her toy in her right hand and slowly rubs the tip of her toy against her pussy and clit. At the point of contact, skin against metal, the vibrations instantly sends waves of joy and pleasure through her young, perky body.

"YES! This is what I needed in a looooong time!" Proclaimed Rikku through a mixture of joy, happiness and pleasure.

She then sits up and rests her back against the wall to the bed. She rests the vibrator on her clit for a few more seconds then she inserts it into her hungrily awaiting pussy. Rikku's tits harden up even more from the pleasure and excitement that her toy is giving her. The Al Bhed can feel every vibration that her toy gives off within her pussy and with this she goes and inserts it all the inside her hungry cunt that is just basically screaming out for more. All six inches of her slim, purple vibrator is inside her, pleasing her. Her hand holds the base of her toy and inserts it in and out and each time it goes back in and low moan escapes her mouth. Her left hand is down between her legs also but it busily working and stimulating her clit for an increased pleasure for her current session.  
Her body jumps slightly with each time the full length of her toy enters her. She closes her eyes and mouth wide open gasping for air as she stimulates her clit and pump her vibrator in harder and faster.

"OH YEAH! YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME! GIMME YOUR COCK!" she yelled within the confines of her cabin.

Rikku's sticks her tongue out and moves her hand away from her clit. She brings her hand up to her mouth and starts sucking on her fingers pretending it's a cock.

_"Mmm, two cocks will DEFINATLY be better than one. Oh god! Three would be better! One in all my holes! Fuck, just surround me with cocks!"_  
She removes her slim toy from her pussy and starts to suck on it. The thief holds the vibrator in front of her face then she begins to bob her head up and down on it, rolling her wet tongue around the tip of it tasting her own moisture.

"Ha" she said after taking a breath from sucking her toy. "My pussy tastes great, Yunnie should have a taste hehe."

After licking her vibrator clean of her juices, she blonde Al Bhed gets down on her hands and knees and sicks her cute little round ass out. She reaches her hand with the toy in it between her legs once again and this time she watches on with her head bent down staring between her thighs. She inserts her vibrator once again into her pussy and starts to pump it in and out. Her cries and moans are pleasant and begging for more, a real cock to fuck her from behind.

Back on the bridge Shin-Ra is panting through his jumpsuit watching the com spheres once again but instead of Yuna being on there, it was Rikku. Shin-Ra, like the little pervert he is, has been watching her every move through the com sphere that he installed in every room of the Celsius. Once Brother and Buddy left the bridge he unzipped himself and started jacking off to the sight in front of him on the screen. He knew it'll be a great time to do this because the two older Al Bheds would be awhile fixing the engines.

_"Hehe this is great! 1st Yuna and now Rikku. But Yuna has bigger tits but yet again… Rikku does have a nice ass."_

The youngest of the crew continued to stroke himself in his chair whilst watching the thief of the female trio pump her toy deep into her cunt.

"Ooh yeah." said the boy genius but that alone instantly woken the dark warrior, Paine from her little nap.

Paine was in her little corner of the bridge having a nap but Shin-Ra forgot about her and now she's wide awake but still all unknown to the boy himself. Shin-Ra continues to watch Rikku please herself and he does the same by stroking.

"Keep going Rikku, pump your pussy for Shin-Ra hehehe" said the boy in a low husky voice.

After saying that, a breath of cool air is felt from behind him and a hand covered in dark gloves is placed on his shoulder. Frozen in fear and not knowing what to do, he just sat there with his hand around his prick still.

"And what do you think your doing?" said the mysterious voice behind him.

He didn't reply back still frozen in shock that he's caught with his dick in hand. The person behind him swings his chair around and there stood before him was the dark swordsmen herself, Paine.  
Her arms folded and her red eyes locked onto him with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Well…?" she asked again.  
"I… I… err…" Stuttered Shin-Ra still unable to believe what just happened.  
"You just think you can watch us girls shower and all and get yourself off without us knowing?!" demanded Paine in her now pissed off voice.  
"How long have you been jerking yourself off just now?" asked Paine again.

Shin-Ra remained silent once again.

"Geez. I should just tell Yuna, Rikku and the guys what you were doing. Would you like that huh?!" Paine threatened.  
"N… No! Anything but that!" Pleaded the young Al Bhed.

_"Anything huh…? Will I could have a little fun with him for the moment…"_

"Alright then… you said you'll do anything?" ask Paine while confirming his plea.

With fear now hitting Shin-Ra once again, he wonders what she has in mind.

"OK, I won't tell the others IF… you please me. Got it?!" demanded the warrior.  
"What you… mean by that?" said the nervous boy.  
"Geez, you're a damn genius and you still don't get it!" said Paine whilst rolling her eyes.

_"He's only a kid but he's an ok size for just a kid too. Must be 5 inches or something I suppose."_Thought Paine while eyeing his "tool".

"I'll show you what I mean you little punk." and with that the silver haired warrior bends down and grabs hold of Shin-Ra's cock.

Shin-Ra watches on, cannot believing what Paine is doing. He watches her with her hand wrapped around his now growing cock.

"Heh, I can see your enjoying this. Your little cock is growing in my hands. Is this the 1st time a women ever touched you here?" she asked.

Shin-Ra just nods in agreement still can't believing this is all happening.

"Enjoy it while it lasts punk cause this is going to be the only time I do this to you!" Paine then starts to pump her right hand up and down his growing shaft.

Paine looks up to Shin-Ra's helmet that covers his face and wonders what his facial expression is like at that very moment.

"So, you'll stop perving on us from now on if I do this for you?" asked Paine.  
"Urgh… Yes! I'll stop perving on you three!" cried out Shin-Ra with a mix of fear and pleasure.  
"Just don't tell Yuna and Rikku please!" cried out the young boy.  
"Yeah, yeah. I told you I won't tell them if you please me. So just shut up, sit back and enjoy the fucking show while it lasts!" said Paine as she was starting to loose her patience.

The tall dark women continued to stroke Shin-Ra till he become hard enough for her appetite. She lowered her head with her tongue sticking out and licks the tip of his stiff member. Shin-Ra shudders in his chair, feeling her tongue sliding up and down his 5 inches of cock. Paine rests one of her hands on the boys balls, massaging them and her other, rubbing the outside of her leather shorts. The dark, sword wielding warrior licks from the underside of his balls all the to head of his prick. Then she wraps her lips around Shin-Ra's cock and begins sucking. Her eyes closed and Shin-Ra resting his hands upon her shoulders. Paine opens her eyes again and looks up at the young boy.

"So, how was your 1st blowjob? Like it?" asked Paine trying to use a "sexy" voice.  
"Uh… I love it! Don't stop now! I want more!" replied the genius who's lost in lust.

Without trouble, she goes back to work at his request. Paine starts bobbing her head up and down and uses her tongue to lick and flick at his cock. It may have been small but she was starting to love it. Putting more enthusiasm into her blowjob, she decided to let him experience what it's like to receive a deep throat. And with that she lowers her mouth down and around all 5 inches of his cock with ease, his small cum filled balls touching her chin.

"OOOH! IT FEELS SO GOOD, DON'T STOP!" cried out Shin-Ra.

Paine removes her mouth from his stiffened dick and wraps her soft lips around his balls and gives them a soft suck. Shin-Ra watches on in amazement as the feeling and pleasure hit him so hard. He has never done suchs acts with a girl, let alone a women before in his entire life and there before him, on her knees is Paine, sucking and slurping on his cock. Without thinking, Shin-Ra pulls down the warriors red suspenders down from around her shoulders then pulls her tight leather top down to expose her D size tits.

"What the fuck you doing you little brat?!" yelled Paine, now extremely pissed off.  
"I… I dunno why I did that… I just did it without thinking…." said Shin-Ra with fear in his voice.  
"Lucky punk! If you were a guy I didn't know then you wouldn't be alive right now!" retaliated Paine.  
"Enjoy the view of these beauties while it lasts! Hell, I give you a offer right now that I wouldn't give to most guys." after saying that she places the young virgin boys hands upon each of her giant tits.  
"WOW!" exclaimed Shin-Ra. His helmet, covering up his lust filled face. This was also his 1st time to touch and feel a pair of naked tits.

Paine pulls and tweaks on her nipples in front of the young male until they became hard.

"Wanna get a better feel of these bad boys?" asked Paine while holding her tits up to him.  
"Would I ever!" said Shin-Ra waiting for her next move.

Paine gives out a small lustful smile and gets up from her knees. She bounces both of her breasts in her hands to tease the boy watching then she straddles Shin-Ra in his chair, trapping him between the chair itself and the sexy Paine. The silver haired women then places her breasts on his face, giving him a close up view. She can feel his virgin member throb whilst straddling him against her leather shorts. While Shin-Ra is fondling her D size tits, Paine looks on at the com sphere and sees Rikku still probing her pussy with her vibrator.

"Here, let me help you with that." said Paine while moving her hips back to expose Shin-Ra's cock in between the pair.

She moves her left hand down and strokes him off once again. The boys pants become more evident to the warrior and she decides to replace his cock underneath her clothed up crotch. Paine begins to rub her crotch back and forth against his cock, rubbing her tits up and down his face.

"You like that boy?" asked the self centred women.  
"Y...yeah! I never felt so good before!" replied Shin-Ra.  
"Well, this is nothing like having a cock up a real pussy. One day you'll see for yourself, but im not gonna let you fuck me. Got it?!" said Paine.  
"Why not?" asked Shin-Ra with curiosity with why she wont let him fuck her.  
"'Cause I said so! That's why!" said the warrior with an anger tone in her voice.

She props herself down off Shin-Ra's lap and knelt down in front of him, holding her breasts up.

"Hold you cock out bitch!" demanded Paine.  
"O…ok" replied the boy.

Shin-Ra holds his cock out like instructed too and Paine places her tits around his prick.

"Time for the desert." said Paine with a devilish smile.

She then bounces her tits up and down his cock. Squeezing her breasts together. Paine then commands the inexperienced boy to start thrusting his member up and down. And he does so. Paine holds her tits together and helps by moving them up and down, stimulating him some more. Shin-Ra grabs hold of her nipples out of instinct and pinches them both while still fucking her D size tits.  
"Urgh! Paine… it feels like im gonna cum!" cried out the boy genius.  
"Then cum damit! Cum on my tits!" demanded Paine.

She lowers her head and sucks his cock head that's sticking out at the top of her tits while rubbing her tits up and down still.  
Shin-Ra thrusts his cock up between her tits once last time with all his might and gives out a loud grunt of pleasure.

"That's right you bastard! Pour your cum all over my tits an-"

Paine's sentence is suddenly cut off by a stream of cum shooting out of Shin-Ra's cock that landed onto the side of the warriors checks. A 2nd load lands on her lips and she quickly laps it up with her tongue. Shin-Ra pulls his cock out from her tits and slaps it on her nipples.

"Let me clean that for you." said Paine licking her lips.

Shin-Ra laid back in his chair exhausted but still with a raging hard-on. Paine wrapped her lips around his cock once again and begun to suck what's left of his cum out of the tip of his cock. She rolls her tongue while sucking him clean then unexpectedly he blew another load, but inside her mouth. Her mouth became full of his sweet, salty cum and couldn't swallow it all down. He withdraws his member from her mouth and some cum escaped also and drooled down to her cleavage.

"My, my. You sure were full of spunk kiddo. Can't blame you for shooting that much cum also, after all, you did get your 1st blowjob and tit fuck from me." a sly smile creeps across her face.  
"Your cum was pretty tasty too I might add."  
"T… thanks Paine. That… felt… so incredible." replied Shin-Ra, out of breath.  
"I never came that much before ever!"

Paine looks down and lifts her breasts up too admire the cum running down her cleavage then takes a finger and scoops up the cum from the side of her face and licks her finger clean like a cock, running her tongue all around it.

"Can… we do this again sometime?" asked Shin-Ra shyly.  
"Hmph! Maybe ok" replied Paine with a not too happy voice.  
"Now let's get cleaned up before Brother and Buddy sees us like this!"

The boy simply zips himself back up and turns the com sphere off with Rikku on it now already sleeping. As for the sword wielding warrior, she lapped up the rest of the cum between her tits and put her top back on and headed off to her room to sleep.

_"Hmm, maybe I should break him to become a man and be his 1st fuck, he went pretty well for his 1st time over a naked women."_

And with that she strolls down the corridor, past Yunas and Rikku's cabins who are both sound asleep now.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Authors Notes: This particular story was my very first attempt at any major story writing and it's a few years old. Back from 2008 I assume.

Over time I have greatly improved and makes this story look pathetic but I plan to reboot this series one day or just continue from where it left off and have the quality to be greatly improved.


	3. A Dangerous Road

**Chapter 3**  
**A Dangerous Road**

"There, that should do it now." Said Buddy as he placed the wrench down on the metal floor.  
"You better got the engine fixed or else im throwing you off the ship in flight!" threatened Brother as he glared over to his best friend.  
"Bro, im telling you; it's fixed. It's at optimum efficiency. The Celsius will purr like a pussy now. Whoever built this engine didn't do a too good of a job. I gave it a tweak here and there and modified some parts so now the ship can reach top speed quicker and now has a increased top speed overall." Proclaimed Buddy as he checked the engine gauge.  
"HEY! It was me and father who built this ship! So don't knock it ok Buddy!" said Brother; retaliating back.  
"Heh, I could of guessed…" With this said, Buddy turns heels and heads back up to the bridge.

_"Damn that fool! Who does he think he is mocking the engine that me and father built?!"_

The Al Bhed captain examines the done up engine and scratches his chin.

"Hmm, Buddy actually did make the engine better. ARGH! Damn you father for building this by your way!" Brother gives a kick to the engine and in response the engine let out a puff of steam in his face.  
"ARGH!" Brother tries to cover up his face then instead runs out of the engine room following Buddy's path.

Back on the bridge Shin-Ra is slowly waking up from his sleep within his console chair. He glances over to the helm of the ship and looks out the window.

_"Ah, it's morning now. That was some sleep I had. Why did I fall asleep here?… Oh yeah! I remember now! Hehe; Paine was sucking me off, now wonder I fell asleep here. Hehe"_

The young Al Bhed then looks at the com-spheres screen and notice that all 3 young women are all sound asleep still in there separate rooms. And on another screen he notices Brother and Buddy walking up the corridor towards the Bridge. The Bridge door suddenly opens and they both appear on deck with Shin-Ra.

"Morning guys. What you both been up to?" asked Shin-Ra followed by a yawn.  
"Ah, I see the young one has awakened now! You slept there all night?" asked Brother.  
"Well, we've just been busy fixing the engines all night and morning. Im kinda tired but I can hang in here without sleep for another day." said Buddy as he jumped into his chair and laid back.  
"Y..yeah, I must of fell asleep here. Kinda pushed myself all night with my invention." replied Shin-Ra.  
"Just what are you making little one?" said a curious Brother.  
"This? Well, it's just a simple upgrade to the com-spheres again so then it can allow sound to play through along side with pictures. It's simple but yet complex and hard to build…" said the young Al Bhed as he goes straight back to work on his invention.  
"I see. Shin-Ra, you should go and take a rest and stop slaving yourself over your inventions!" said a concerned Brother.  
"Heh, and this is coming from the mouth of you? How amusing. I slave myself by doing your work and do you give me rests? No!" said Buddy with abit of a chuckle.  
"Whaaa?! Im only doing this cause Shin-Ra is just a kid unlike you!" retaliated the captain of the Celsius.

After minutes of heated confrontation between the pair, the bridge door opens and out appears Paine. The dark warrior.

"Morning boys. What's with all the yelling? I could hear it down the hall. If you don't shut the fuck up now then I'll step in… and you all don't want that to happen…" said Paine in a threatening voice.  
She slowly walks over to Shin-Ra, her boots clap with each time it makes contact on the cool, metal floor. She places her hand on his shoulders just the same way as last night. She lowers her head and whispers in his ear. The boy could feel the cold air from her mouth and remembers that that very mouth was around his cock just last night.

"Did you fall asleep here? Was it all because of me? Did cold hearted Paine make you sleep at your table from our little fun? Hmm?" Paine then walks back to the centre of the bridge.  
"So then, what's our itinerary for today?" ask Paine as she watched Brother pace back and fourth.  
"Gah! I don't know! Once Yuna and the bitchy one wakes up then I'll decide!" replied Brother.

As he finished his sentence the bridge door opens once again and Yuna and Rikku both enter the room. Paine looks over at the pair who just entered then gives a cold hard glace back at Brother.

"Well then, there here; Where are we going now?!" demanded Paine. "And Yuna… You got bed hair again…"  
"See, I told you so but nooo, you didn't believe me again." sighed Rikku holding her hand to her head whilst shaking her head.  
"W…what?! Again?! Aww, poopie!" Yuna then tries to comb her hair with her fingers quickly so they'll stop making fun of her hair.  
"See, Rikku is a bad influence! You making Yuna say "poopie" a lot now!" said Brother as he stomped over to his sister and slapped the back of her head.  
"Heeey, why you little…!" The spunky Al Bhed then fights back and elbows her brother, Brother, in the gut; hard.  
"HEY! What did I just say?!" said Paine while eyeing the pair of fighting siblings.  
"Aw, c'mon Paine. All brothers and sisters are like that. Just let them be." replied Yuna watching the pair fight still.  
"That's it! You still haven't answered my fucking question Brother! Where the fuck are us three heading today?! If your not gonna tell me then I'll kick it out of you!" demanded Paine while taking a hold of her of her sword.

Brother notices this and immediately stops fighting with his sister and uses her as a human shield, hiding behind her.

"Geez, your such a baby Brother. Just where are we going anyway?" ask Rikku while catching her breath.  
"W…well. Yuna will be deciding where you three shall be heading today!" Brother, Rikku and Paine all look at Yuna.  
"Err… um… how about Mi'ihen Highroad today? We can go and check up to see how things are going there and also get to see Rin if he's at that branch of Travel Agency." Yuna smiled after saying this and thinks it'll be a great destination.  
"Yes, splendid idea Yuna! Rikku, Paine, both of you protect Yuna with your lives while your there!" Brother runs up to Yuna and hugs her tight right after he ends his sentence.

_"Your such a asshole, trying to kiss up to Yuna each and everyday for the past year…"_Thought Rikku.

Rikku walks up to her brother and gives him a punch in the side while he's still hugging Yuna. Brother was forced to release his hold around his cousin and collapse to the ground with a thud yelping with pain. Rikku may be small physically but she sure can pack a punch.

"Well on behalf of Brother, We're off to Mi'ihen Highroad now!" Buddy proclaims; then he pushes a few buttons from his console and the Celsius speeds off to there new destination.

Within 20 minutes of waiting, the airship finally arrives at its destination. The trio of young women disembark at the southern end of Mi'ihen Highroad which is connected to Luca; Home of Blitzball. The road is complete dirt and scrub surrounds the dirt road on both sides.

"Hey, where's the Chocobos? Last time I was here the road had plenty of Chocobos about but now… there's none in sight…" Yuna said as she hung her head in disappointment.  
"Hey, lets go and ask her over there!" said Rikku as she pointed at a Al Bhed women standing next to a Machina (machine).  
"Hi there… um… Do you know where all the Chocobos are?" asked Yuna.  
"The Chocobos are no more around here. They all got eaten or ran off scared from the Chocobo Eater around here." replied the Al Bhed women.  
"The Chocobo Eater you say?" said Yuna while making sure she heard right.  
"That's correct High Summoner Yuna." said the Al Bhed.  
"But I thought we defeated it 2 years ago while we were last here…" said a concerned Yuna with a surprised look upon her face.  
"Well then, we'll just have to find it and kill it then!" Proclaimed Paine.  
"Yeah! Just leave that big ol' Chocobo Eater to us! We'll take care of it…. Err… so how do we get across to the other end of the road now with the Chocobos gone now…?" said Rikku as her voice went from cheery to doubtful.  
"The Mi'ihen Highroad Travel Agency has arranged a new means of transport for the surrounding area and allowed Machina to transport people to and from different areas of the road. It can hold up to 3 passengers so it'll just be enough for you three. However, there will be a charge to use this service of 130 Gil - each I may add. Sorry for the inconvenience Summoner." Proclaimed the attendant.  
"130 Gil?! Aww… I don't wanna waste my hard earned Gil for this! If it was the Chocobo then yeah, I'd pay for that. Yunnie, you can decide what to do." complained Rikku.  
"I don't care what we do, so long as we get to the Travel Agency and find that Fiend." said Paine a meter away from the group keeping her personal distance.

Yuna gives out a small sigh.

"Sorry, but I think we'll pass. I wanna walk and catch a glimpse of the scenery." Yuna gave a smile to the attendant then proceeds to walk off before getting called back.  
"WAIT!" yelled out the Al Bhed attendant and she ran up to the trio party.  
"What's the matter?" asked Paine in her usual cool voice.  
"Before you press on I must warn you that there has been a increase of Fiend activity within the surrounding area. An accident happened awhile back at the Travel Agency with the Machina that protects passengers that use the transport system. Someone has programmed the Machina to attack the passengers rather than protect them. So you best be on your guard while travelling. If you need any help, a Machina transport usually goes through the roads every 15 minutes. Just shout out for help and we'll act swiftly for your cause. Good luck on your travels High Summoner Yuna and your companions." said the Al Bhed women with caution in her voice.  
"Thanks for warning us. We'll keep our guard up at all times while travelling the road." Yuna replied.

The trio of Sphere Hunters begin there journey and stroll off down the road. Walking side by side, Rikku is in the centre and on either side of her is the Gunner and the Dark Warrior. The three of them were silent the whole time whilst walking and the only things heard are the birds in the surrounding scrub and the cool wind blowing through the trees.  
In a attempt to break the silence, Rikku decides to hang both her arms around the two fellow companions around the neck.

"What are you doing Rikku?" Paine bluntly asks while halting to a stop.  
"What? Can't a friend hug her best friends while walking?" said Rikku as she pouted once again.  
"You know im NOT that kind of person… Minus one friend point now!" said Paine in a stern way.  
"How many points you got now Rikku?" asked Yuna.  
"She's on minus five currently." Paine said on Rikkus behalf.  
"Aww poopie! What about Yunnie? How many points she got?" asked Paine while staring at her back.  
"Yuna, she's on six points. I think you should be more like her and stop trying to be all nice and cuddly with me!" with that said, Paine continues to walk off.  
"Rikku, it's ok. Just be yourself. Paine is just messing around with you." Yuna gives her cousin a smile to cheer her up. "C'mon, let's catch up to her!"

Rikku begins running towards there location but suddenly stops and notices something from the corner of her eye.

"Hey guys… over here!" Rikku called out.  
"What's up? More sand in your vagina again?" Paine said coldly.

Yuna runs over to her cousin and Rikku just points at the location that caught her eye. The Trio of Sphere Hunters walk over to the secluded area that's cut off from the main road and find a small area with a large patch of dirt and a not too old building used by the Al Bhed of the main road. Yuna and Paine scan the area and quickly notice what Rikku was on about. Just in front of the building is a Treasure Chest.

"Oooo, a treasure cheat! Good going Rikku." Yuna exclaimed with a squeal.  
"Well… what's in it?" Paine asked with her arms folded.  
"Hmm, let's see then…" Yuna knells down and open the chest.  
"Well…?" asked Rikku getting all built up from the suspense.  
"Oooo, 2000 Gil! That's better than the usual 50 Gil or odd potion or two" said Yuna as she lifted up the bag with the 2000 Gil in it and showed her friends.

As she turned to show them the sack of money, she immediately drops it and pulls out her pistols. Paine and Rikku knew Yuna is serious when she pulls her weapons out. Rikku readies her daggers and Paine grabs the handle of her sword. Yuna gives a small nod to Rikku and Rikku slowly turns her head to Paine and gives her a small nod also. Within five seconds of silence, the gunner dashed forwards towards her two friends and the Thief and Swordsmen both spin around quickly to face there awaiting opponents.  
The three Sphere Hunters come face to face with there enemies, a Wild Wolf. A dangerous and ferocious beast which is extremely fast and capable of dealing damage at a fast rate. It may look like a normal looking wolf but this fiend has very long and sharp teeth which can rip apart human flesh with ease.  
The 2nd fiend is a Ice Flan, it looks like jelly but it can withstand most, if not all physical attacks. This fiend is slow moving but can inflict heavy amounts of damage through it's ice magic.  
And the final fiend of the three is a Evil Eye. This monster is a giant eye with wings which makes it capable of flying. It inflicts damage through sound waves or by causing its opponent to be confused and make him or her attack its self or party members. Yuna starts off the fight with her pistols, she takes aim at the Wild Wolf and fires a shot directly into its hind leg. As for the Thief, she runs up to her opponent, the Evil Eye and tries to get two hits on it but the Fiend swiftly avoids her attacks. Paine and the Ice Flan stare down each other until Paine breaks the stare down and lashes out her sword upon her fiend but made little to no damage at all to it.

"Damn! This bastard is just pure jelly!" Exclaimed Paine yelling to her comrades.  
"I'll be there in a minute after I kill this guy!" said Yuna as she continued to focus her attacks on the Wolf.  
"Rikku, steal some shit from that Eye will you!" Demanded Paine.

Rikku took this order from Paine and readies herself for the perfect opportunity to strike and steal some items. The Wild Wolf dashes towards Rikku and takes a quick swipe at her, Yuna follows her target and lashes out another round of bullets into the wolf.

"Rikku, you ok?!" Asked Yuna while not taking her eyes off the Wolf.  
"Yeah, im ok. It's just a scratch." Replied Rikku.

The Ice Flan started to glow blue and begun to shake abit.

_"Fuck… what's it doing now?!"_Paine asks herself while watching it.

The Flan then unleashes a strike of Ice which fell from the sky. Paine quickly looks up and dodges it swiftly without a mark on her. Rikku re-focuses her attack back on the Evil Eye, she watches its movement carefully and anticipates where it'll move. She readies her daggers, waits for the optimum time, leaps up at her foe from behind and lands two strikes on it and stole a bottle of Eye Drops while at it.

"Got a bottle of Eye Drops Paine!" Yelled Rikku from across the battlefield.  
"That's it?! Just kill the bastard then!" Said Paine while she was hacking her sword time and time again into the Ice Flan.

Yuna saw the Evil Eye retaliate on her cousin so she decides to help Rikku out but her own fiend stands in her way between her and her cousin.

"Get out of the way!" Said Yuna through clenched teeth to her foe.

The Wolf took no notice of her words and ran towards the Gunner at an intense speed and rammed her right into her chest. Yuna took such a beating that she got knocked back by two meters.

"YUNA!" Said both Rikku and Paine as they heard the thud of her landing.

Yuna tries to stand up and just barely does but you can easily tell she's hurt quite bad.  
"Po…potion…" Asked Yuna through deep breathes.  
"Right! Hold on Yunie!" Replied Rikku as she left her foe and dashed towards Yuna.

She opens her pouch that's attached to her belt and pulls out a small bottle of Potion. She looks around to see if any Fiends are close to them both.

"Hurry the fuck up Rikku! I can't handle three fucking Fiends all day!" Yelled Paine as she dodged and fought back the Fiends.

Rikku hands her cousin the Potion and Yuna took it and drank it. Instantly she felt like new again and ran off into battle again leaving Rikku behind in her dust.

"That's our Yunie hehe" Said Rikku and she had a short chuckle to herself then, herself, ran back into the fray.  
"Good to see you back into the fight Yuna." Paine gave her comrade a slight smile and returned her focus back to the currant situation.

Yuna went berserk with her pistols and used Trigger Happy. She unleashed round after round after round of bullets into the Wild Wolf. The bullets hit the fiend all over its body. It staggered to the ground and tried to stand back up but collapsed to ground once again before turning into Pyroflies and disappeared into the sky.

"One down! Two mother fuckers to go!" Yuna screamed.

_"Damn… Yuna is in a feisty mood right now, must be revenge"_

Paine snapped out of her thoughts and resumed her attacks on the Ice Flan. As for Rikku, she was leaping at the Evil Eye like a cat and trying to get in strikes on it. Yuna on the other hand aimed her guns at Rikkus opponent and fired another round of bullets into it. The Evil Eye fell to the ground and Pyroflies drifted into nothingness.

"Heeey! That my my target!" Said Rikku as she turned to Yuna questioning her.  
"Sorry Rikku, I just had enough of these guys now!" Replied Yuna then focusing her attention to the Ice Flan.

The three women then start attacking the last standing Fiend with everything they had but had little affect on it.

"Rikku… you better change into a Black Mage now and cast Fire on it." Commanded Paine whist not taking her eyes off the Fiend.

Rikku just nods her head and proceeded to change her Job. Yuna and Paine gave support while Rikku changed and made sure that the Ice Flan doesn't attack her. Rikku begun to glow a slight gold and her Thieves clothing began to disappear from the bottom up, exposing her naked body for a few seconds. Rikkus cousin glanced over to check on Rikku and saw she had hard nipples and her pussy had a small patch of blonde hair just above it.

_"Yunie's looking at me again… I hope she wants to be closer than cousins with me."_

Black Mages clothing begun to clothe her and before she knew it, she was already a Black Mage, ready for battle.

"Ok, coming through! Make way! Black Mage is here!" Rikku marched her way past both Paine and Yuna making sure she actually pushes Paine out of her way while giving a cheesy grin and a wave to Yuna.  
"Geez. She just changed Job and thinks she better than all of us now. Sheesh." Paine just holds her hand to her head and shakes her head almost like saying "I don't believe this".

The spunky Al Bhed closes her eyes while standing in front of the Ice Flan and concentrates her powers. After a few moments a blast of hot, bright flames hit's the Ice Flan and it melts to ground within seconds. She turns around and giggles to her friends. A Machina transport zooms past the trio and the three of them heard music play from it.

(Victory Fan Fair)

Yuna, Rikku and Paine just stand there as the transport just flies by them without stopping or anything and the three of them have a "wtf" look on there faces as they heard the music.

"O…Kay… What the hell was that?" Paine bluntly asks, dumbfounded.  
"I… don't knooow." Rikku replied, also dumbfounded.  
"I dunno either but I do know… I want to rest now. That battle really took a lot out of me." Said Yuna and she collapsed to the ground panting.  
"We should rest over there, in the old ruins by the side of the road. There'll be plenty of shade there so we shouldn't be sunburnt." Proclaimed Paine as she started waking over to the ruins. The other two follow behind her.

Each of them sits on the grassy area and lean there backs against the stone wall, all facing the dirt road of Mi'ihen Highroad. They all relax and stretch there legs out in front of them.

"You ok now Yunie? You took quite a hit back there." Asked Rikku, back into her Thief clothing.  
"Im ok thanks Rikku. My chest still hurts but I should be fine if we rest here for abit." Replied Yuna with her hands placed just above her breasts.

A short silence creeps through at the end of her sentence and you can hear the wind blow by and the rustling of the bushes. An occasional "Kweh" is heard but still not a trace of where the Chocobos are. Rikku gives a yawn, stretches her arms and slowly lays down on the ground, just resting her head at the bottom of the wall.

"Ya know…" Paine spoke up to break the silence.  
"Hm…" Yuna simply replied while turning her head to her.  
"Last night… I saw Shin-Ra and…" Paine got cut off by Rikku.  
"Yeah, we all saw Shin-Ra last night." Rikku giggled.  
"This concerns you as well, RIKKU." Said Paine as she gave her comrade a cold glare. "As I was saying… I saw Shin-Ra last night on the bridge. He must of thought I was in one of my deep sleeps and…" Rikku cut off Paine once again.  
"Your quite the snorer in your sleeps. I can hardly sleep with all of it hehe." Said Rikku.

Paine just slaps the Thief behind the head to stop her from interfering in her story and to deny the accusation of snoring.

"Awwie! Yunie! Did you see that?!" Rikku proclaimed to her cousin.  
"Yeah I saw it." Yuna giggled. "You better not get on Paines bad side now." And Yuna just stuck her tongue out to Rikku.  
"You know what… I'll just get straight to the point now! Shin-Ra saw the twit here masturbating last night and he was jerking himself off watching! There!" Yelled Paine from the rage building up within her.

Rikkus face instantly turns from happy to embarrassment as those words escaped from Paines mouth. She turns completely red and just looks down at the ground, ashamed that Paine knows she was playing with herself last night, not just Paine… but also Shin-Ra.

_"H…How do they know I was playing…? Why was Shin-Ra watching me…? Why me…?"_

Yuna moves in closer to her younger cousin and hugs her from behind.

"It's ok Rikku… We all do it when we need to." Yunas starts to become more embarrassed. "Even… Even I do that now and then when I need it…" Trying to cheer Rikku up.  
"So, a former summoner does these things too huh? I thought it was forbidden by the teachings " Asked Paine bluntly.

It was now Yunas time to go deep red in the face.

"Well… ever since we destroyed Sin. The teachings of Yevon were abandoned and yeah… Im a former summoner so I guess it's ok for me to do those things now." Yuna explained.

_"At least only me and a certain someone knows I've been doing that way before we ended Sin."_  
"I see then." Paine added. "Well, back to my story now! Like I said, I caught Shin-Ra "Enjoying" himself while watching Rikku on the screen playing around with herself."  
"So that means he installed a com-sphere in my cabin?!" Asked Rikku looking up to Paine now.  
"Seems so, I guess he installed a com-sphere in every room of the Celsius." Replied the cold hearted warrior.  
"Even the showers? He couldn't of put them in there too!" Asked Yuna now also curious.  
"I don't know, but I guess he did." Said Paine to answer Yunas question.

Yuna just blushes red once again when she heard that com-spheres could be installed within the showers.

"So what you think we do? Just go and tell him off or just don't… you know" Inquired the spunky Thief.  
"Well… on behalf of us 3, I offered a deal with him but this is the ONLY time I'd ever do a favour on behalf of you both!" Said Paine in a harsh tone.  
"Well… what was the deal?" Yuna asked.  
"The deal was, If he stopped perving on us I'd give him a blowjob. And I did and he promised to stop but I bet he'll keep perving on us. Most guys are!" Proclaimed Paine.

Both Rikku and Yuna look at Paine wide-eyed and in disbelief.

"He wasn't that bad. Nice size, tasty and plenty of spunk." Paine added.  
"Look at yourself. Your talking about that and your all happy and all. Your usually just to yourself but look, your talking about Shin-Ra's cock and…" Yuna instantly cups her mouth from saying cock out loud.

_"Why did I have to say that word? I could of used another word…"_

"Yunie! I never heard you say that before!" Said Rikku shocked from hearing her cousin talk like that.  
"I didn't mean to say that…" Yuna then blushes bright red from embarrassment.

Yuna looks over at Paine and notices she's touching herself all over. Her hands massaging her breasts and her pussy through her leather shorts.

"Wha… What are you doing Paine?!" Asked Yuna who's shocked once again.  
"Well isn't it fucking obvious…" Paine rolls her eyes then continues playing with herself.  
"I do what I want when I want. And I feel horny and if you got a problem with it then leave!" Paine stated then gave off a slight moan from the pleasure increasing from between her thighs.

Both Rikku and Yuna watch on in disbelief seeing there comrade do this sort of thing in public, in open but in the shades and confides of the rubbles. Paine rubs herself slowly building up some speed, mouth wide open gasping. She then grabs her nipples through her leather top and pinches them. Rikku continues to watch and always keeping a look out to see if anyone is coming. Paine starts to slowly disrobe herself, removing her top and sliding her tight shorts off now sitting nude without a care of her two friends watching while her slender body is covered in small beads of sweat from there battle.

"P..Paine! You can't do that out here! Someone might walk past and see you like this!" Yuna exclaimed.  
"So what? Let them walk past, If they want to watch on then I can make some money out of it too." Paine simply said whilst sliding her hands all over her body once again with her eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

Rikku watches on and begins to feel the heat between her own legs now and without thinking she removes her thong from under her miniskirt.

"Rikku! Not you too…" Yuna stated from seeing the small piece of yellow fabric on the ground.  
"I can't help it Yunie. Just watching her having fun is making me feel hot so I gave in to my urges. You should join in too." with that being said, Rikku drove her fingers into her pussy and proceeded to masturbate.  
"I.. I can't…" Yuna replied. "But I mean I want to… but I can't do such a thing out in the open…" The Gunner leans back on the wall while her two friends on either side of her softly moaning from there own personal pleasures.

Paine just starts slowly inserting her two fingers into her own cunt while with her free hand massaging her ample breasts, cupping them, holding them, sometimes bringing one of her nipples up to her mouth to suck on. As for the blonde Al Bhed, she has both hands between her legs spreading open her love box while inserting a finger to please her insides.

_"Aww… this is too much for me! There both sitting on both sides of me and there pleasing there self and im not doing a thing! I can't take it anymore!"_

"I can't take it anymore! Im joining in ok!" Yuna yelled to her friends and swiftly removes her shorts and lowers her top to expose her luscious breasts.

Yuna begins her pleasure time by pinching and pulling on her now hard nipples and giving off a slight moan almost into Rikku's ear.

"Rikku! Get your ass over here!" Said Paine as she broke the silence of there indulgence.  
"What for?" Rikku replied as she slowly came out of her deep pleasure.  
"Just get here and get in-between my legs!" Demanded Paine now taking control over the group.  
"Mmm, yes ma'am!" Said Rikku as she gave a wink and crawled over between her legs.  
"Now lick my pussy!" Paine demanded once again.

Yuna smiles and watches her cousin as she buries her head in Paines crotch slurping and lapping up her wet cunt. Yuna watches on half dazed from her own lust, watching as her own cousin is going down on her comrade. Rikku starts sucking on Paines clit making her moan from the intense pleasure radiating from her pussy and while Rikku sucks and plays with her comrades pussy, she reaches down with her right hand and rubs her own in circles. Yuna continues to watch the pair play with each other and decides to play with her pussy too. She starts probing her cunt with her fingers and enjoying the show before her eyes.

"Mmm, you like my pussy don't you Rikku?" Asked Paine while still in her lust.  
"Mmhmm" Rikku just moaned with a mouthful of Paines cunt. She takes a breath of air. "I love it!" With a huge grin on her face she digs back into her cunt.

Yuna finger fucks her wet cunt at a faster pace and she sucks on her free hand to have some saliva on it then rubs it around her hardened tits.

"Mmm, this is great! Fucking outside and you never know who could turn up! AH! It turns me on so much!" Moaned Yuna.  
"Come here Yuna!" Demanded Paine. "Let me suck on your tits!"

Yuna moves closer to the sword wielding warrior and position her tits towards her mouth without hesitation and within seconds Paine bites down on Yunas nipples causing the High Summoner to yelp out in pleasure. Yuna withers about in pleasure from the intense feeling coming from her nipples and forces Paines head down into her breasts. Paine takes the hint and bites harder on Yunas hardened tits. Paine moves her hand over to Rikkus head and does the same thing, and forces Rikkus face closer and deeper into her wet pussy.

"Lick it good bitch!" Paine demanded after taking a deep breath from Yunas nipples.  
"Don't stop! Suck my on my tits more!" moaned Yuna.

Sweat beads begin to build up on there bodies, glistening every curve on them. Rikku inserts a finger into Paines moist pussy and finger fucks her while looking up to see the expression on her face. Paine moans with Yunas tits in her mouth and glances over to the petite thief, the pair locks eyes with each other and just from the look upon Paines face, Rikku can tell that she's doing good and she starts licking her partners clit.

_"I can't believe Paine actually likes what im doing! This is too good! Whaa-?"_

Rikkus thoughts get instantly cut short when a pair of fingers enters her juicy pussy. She parts her lips from Paines lower lips to see who's fingers it is. Rikkus eyes follows the hand, up the arms and sees it's connected to non-other than her own cousin Yuna! The Gunners eyes are lust filled with eyes rolling back from such erotic sensation outdoors. The young Al Bhed smiles and continues on with her role in the foul play.  
The trio of Sphere Hunters moan all in unison from there acts.  
"Yuna… Rikku…!" Paine breaks her lip lock on Yuna and looks directly in front of the party out on the road.  
"Hmm?" Yuna asks while slowly coming back to reality.  
"Look, a Fiend…" Replies Paine.  
"Again?! I thought we took care of them all?" Rikku pouts and sits up away from Paines pussy.  
"This one looks a little different tho, looks like it's a poisonous Fiend." Stated Yuna.  
"Aww poopie! Let me get my clothes back on then." Said Rikku as she grabs a fistful of her clothes.  
"No time! It comes!" Yelled the Warrior as she suddenly got up while knocking over Rikku in the process, grabbing her sword close by.

The Fiend, a mushroom like monster with 3 mushroom-like heads on top slowly advances towards the trio with a menacing look on each of its faces. Paine charges towards there new Fiend at lightning speed and slices through on her way past. Yuna gets up and does the same as Paine but fires a hail of bullets at the enemy and whilst running her bare breasts bounce up and down. The Fiend turns around quickly and takes a bite at Paine but she easily avoids the attack.  
Rikku shortly follows behind her cousin and slashes the monster with her daggers with ease.  
The Bully Cap then readies itself and begins to shake.

"It's preparing to use its magic attack! We gotta finish him off NOW!" Demanded Paine who is hacking at there foe with all her might.

A cool wind blows past the battle scene and it makes all three girls nipples hard from fighting naked and makes Yuna give off a slight low moan. The Fiend stops shaking and a green mist start to slowly fall upon the Trio.

"Rikku! Paine! Get away from the mist! It's poisonous!" Cried out Yuna out of the reach of the deadly mist.

Paine attacks the Fiend one last time and runs of the mist area towards Yuna.

"Huh?" Rikku wonders why Paine ran off then she sees the mist falling down all around her and realises she's in trouble. She runs off but it's too late.  
"RIKKU!" Yuna cries out and unleashes another set of rounds on the Fiend with rage.

All that Paine can do is look on within a safe area and see her comrade suffer from the mist. Yuna continues firing at the enemy round after round until the green poisonous mist disappears and the dark warrior rushes in and gives the finishing blow to the Bully Cap.  
Yuna rushes over to her cousin who has fallen to the ground slowly losing her life to the poison.

"Rikku! Paine, you got any antidotes?!" Asked Yuna desperately.  
Paine just stands there naked still and shakes her head. "But we are close by to the Al Bhed Travel Agency of this stretch of road. Let us just go there and she should heal up in no time. At least we can restock on supplies there. Buuuut… I think it'll be best if we go there WITH our clothes on…" spoken Paine with her suggestion.  
"Rikku, can you stand?" Yuna asks while helping her up.  
"Yeah… I think so…" Said Rikku as she was helped up but suddenly collapses again.

Paine gets on the other side of the Thief to help her up with Yuna.

"Bring her back over to where we were. We need to get dressed 1st but we must dress swiftly!" Said Paine as she and Yuna carry Rikku over to where there clothes are.  
"I.. feel kinda cold now…and sleepy…" Murmured Rikku with her eyes all drowsy.  
"Rikku, we'll just get dressed and we'll carry you to the Travel Agency ok. There's no time to dress you… sorry Rikku…" Yuna said in a compassionate voice.

Both Yuna and Paine gently lower Rikku to the ground as the pair gets clothed up quickly and within seconds they carry there fallen friend, who is still naked, to the Travel Agency trying there best to avoid all other Fiends who might be wandering the High Road.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Authors Notes: This particular story was my very first attempt at any major story writing and it's a few years old. Back from 2008 I assume.

Over time I have greatly improved and makes this story look pathetic but I plan to reboot this series one day or just continue from where it left off and have the quality to be greatly improved.


	4. A scream of pain or pleasure?

**Chapter 4**  
**A scream of pain or pleasure?**

"She'll be ok here, just let her rest for awhile and she'll be fine in no time.  
So, that'll come to 128Gil please." Said the Al Bhed woman behind the counter.  
"Yuna, you pay!" Proclaimed Paine with her back facing Yuna and the Al Bhed woman.  
"Ok ok… 100... 100 and 20... 128Gil, there you go." as Yuna counted her Gil and paying the woman.  
"Thank you, please come again later today, she'll be ready to leave then." Said the shop assistant now going back to work with maintaining the Inn.  
"Well then, what now?" asked Paine in her usual cold tone.  
"Umm, I guess we should just walk around abit and wait till it's time to get Rikku." Suggested Yuna with her finger on her chin thinking.  
"How fun…" Paine said sarcastically.  
"You know, we should of actually placed Rikku back in her clothes before we brought her here cause that shop assistant looked at us with a questioning look, especially at me like she's saying what were we doing to her…" Said Yuna as the pair walked out the door of the Inn.  
"We didn't have time." Instantly replying to Yuna.

Yuna gives out a sigh and stretches her arms, relived to take a break and relax from the day so far. Then out the corner of her eyes she spots a unusual sight for this place.

"SHIN-RA!" Yuna yelled out.

The little boy came walking out from the distance towards the pair who's standing outside the Inn. Paine glances over her shoulder to see him and a sly smile creeps upon her face.

"Well, well, well. And what are you doing here?" Asked Paine with her smile turning into a evil grin.

Shin-Ra notices Paines grin and suddenly goes red in the face behind his helmet.

"W.. well, im here t..to install some comspheres here. Im… im installing them in every lo…location now. So then I can see how each place is going…" Said Shin-Ra nervously while not looking at Paine.

_"Aww, Shin-Ra is cute when he's nervous. I bet it's from that story Paine told me and Rikku."_

Shin-Ra sets up the comspheres just outside of the Travel Agency Inn and within minutes he got it up and running.

"Testing… testing. Can you guys here me? Brother? You there?" Said Shin-Ra as he's taking into the sphere.  
"Whaaaat?! I can hear you loud and clear! And see you too! Now get outta the way so I can see Yuna!" Demanded Brother through the comspheres.

Yuna approaches the sphere and crouches down to look at Brother through the sphere.

"Heya Brother, how's things back on the ship? Everything fine up there?" asked Yuna.  
"Everything fine here except one thing. My heart… it's breaking. I miss yooooou Yuna!" cried out Brother over-dramatically.  
"Aww, don't be sad, we'll be back soon. By the way… um… Rikku… she's… She's pretty hurt bad right now. She got poisoned, so me and Paine brought her here to the Inn but she's recovering now but still knocked out." Said Yuna with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"RIKKU!" Shouted Brother. "Atleast it wasn't you that got hurt. I bet she's faking it again like she used to do when we we're kids." suggested Brother.

Yuna gets up and faces Paine with her back to the sphere.

"Yuna, let's just leave now. I really hate him when he get's over dramatic over you!" Said Paine.  
"Aww ok then, if you say so." Replied back in a whisper. "Hey Brother, me and Paine have to go now, gotta stock up on um… items. We'll see you back on the Celsius. Cya soon."

After saying a quick goodbye to Brother, Yuna directed her attention to Shin-Ra.

"We'll be off now, what are you gonna do now?" Asked Yuna.  
"Well I'll just fine tune the comsphere then im going back to the airship so I'll meet you both back there once Rikku is ok?" Replied Shin-Ra.  
"Um, yeah I suppose so but we'll just have to wait for Rikku to recover 1st so Paine and I will just walk around abit so we'll cya later." Said Yuna as both her and Paine, forcefully, farewelled there shipmate.

Inside the room Rikku is recovering from her poisoning she slowly stirs awake and strains to open her eyes.

"Where… Where am I?" Said a half-awake Rikku looking around the room.  
"In the house of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning, It is the morning of October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know." Said a mans voice beside her.  
"Huh?" Rikku rubbed her eyes and saw Rin sitting next to her bed with a book in hand. "RIN!"  
"Oh, sorry. I was just reading this book out load. It's called The Lord of the Rings. Very nice novel to read and it's available at all good book retailing stores." Rin holds up the book then places it on the bedside table. "I see you have regained your strength now Rikku and I must add, it is most certainly nice to see you again." Rin added.  
"How…How did I get here? All I remember is fighting some monster, that mist then me collapsing." Said Rikku trying to piece everything together.  
"You should thank your friends Miss Yuna and Miss Paine for that. But…. It was the most embarrassing entrance to bring you in, for you see, they were both fully clothed and you…. You were nude to the flesh. It certainly caused quite a stir within the Inn but alas, we brought you in here to rest and rest you did." Explained Rin.

Rikku laid back down on her bed and she realised she felt a little lighter. She took a quick peek under her bed sheets and found that she was indeed completely naked!

_"Aww no! Did Rin see me naked?!"_Screamed Rikku within her mind.

There was a silence inside the room for what seemed like minutes and the tension rose so Rin made a attempt to break the silence.

"You should eat. It'll help you regain more energy and before you ask, your friends are outside walking about waiting for you to recover." Rin said as he's pleased he broke the silence.  
"How long you think I'll have to rest for?" Asked Rikku while tightly holding the bed sheets around her naked young body.  
"I suggest a few hours so then your fully recovered and able to go about with your friends." Suggested Rin.

The pair of them catch up on time since there last encounter together which Rikku last saw Rin 2 years ago on Yuna's Pilgrimage. After Rikku's quick breakfast she slips out of bed to get dressed and before she realised what she was doing, she was out of bed and completely naked directly in front of Rin giving him a full front view of her naked slim body showing each and every curve to him in his chair.

"Please, do not mind me. This room is yours so do as you please." Said Rin calmly while eyeing her body up and down.

Rikku deeply blushed and turned around so her entire back is facing Rin and she starts to get dressed. But as she was pulling up her miniskirt she felt a hand on her round ass. The blonde Al Bhed stood frozen on the spot as the hand moved over her ass then up and over her back and shoulders. She instantly knew who was doing this. Rin.

Rin whispered into her ear softly.  
"You know…. Your father, Cid, he owes me quite a lot of Gil. 186,638G to be precise." And he held her shoulders gently still, almost caressing her. "It's taking him 4 months to pay me back just 1,000G. So I have an idea. You could help your poor old father pay off his debt to me. How does that sound my dear friend?"  
"And just how will I be able to help him pay it off? I don't have that much Gil." Said Rikku with a trace of fear.  
"Simple." Replied Rin now smiling behind her slender back. "Just allow yourself to play with me for a little while and then all of your fathers debts will be repaid. Sounds fair right? And as a little bonus…. All of your future purchases will be on me, you will not be able to pay a single Gil. How does that sound now? Hmm"

Rikku just stood there weighing out the deal. The positives and the negatives.

_"Should I use let him use my body or not? After all I'll be helping dad and his money problems and I'll be able to get free things but yet again…. It's my body he wants…. And I can't even deny that I want this too… But…. It doesn't seem right… What to do…?"_

The blonde Al Bhed man begun to nibble on her ears taking her silence as a yes and started to rub his groin up and down her ass which was only covered by her thong. Rikku gave a startled sound when she felt a hard object on her ass through the clothing of Rin and succumbed to her own desire. She turned around and gazed up into the eyes of Rin who was looking down into her own.

"You don't know how long since I last had sex!" Rikku whimpered and flung her arms around him and jumped up and wrapped her long slender legs around his waist now engaging in a passionate but rough kiss. "If I do this" she broke the kiss. "You better stop the debt with my dad ok."

Rin just grunted and roughly kissed her whilst placing his hands upon her ass, caressing it. The blonde Thief pushes her weight forward and causes Rin to fall back on the bed behind him with Rikku on top giggling like a little school girl. She reaches behind her back and tugs on her bikini strings that's holding up what little piece clothing concealing her breasts and in a instant her bikini top is floating to the ground. The older Al Bhed male leans up to Rikku and kisses her nipples, sucking on them, savouring her sweetness. He rolls his tongue around one and then moves on to the next leaving a trail of saliva on the previous tit. Rikku only manages a soft moan while she holds his head against her breasts and breathing rather heavily in lust knowing she's gonna have sex finally after months of nothing.  
Hastily, Rin places Rikku on the bed with him, now on top he pulls down the only thing covering up her sweet pussy down and around to her ankles. Rikku anticipates what's going to happen next but it didn't happen.

"Just how long have you been without another guy?" Asked Rin in his Al Bhed accent.  
"I… I don't know." Said Rikku. "I think about 8 months… Just hurry up now and fuck me please! Yuna and Paine might come back to see me anytime!" Rikku pleaded.  
Rin just smiled back and said.  
"It would be quite a show for them to turn up and see us having sex, they end up joining in with us." Said Rin jokingly but in his serious and normal voice.

Now it was Rikkus turn to flip Rin back down on the bed and her on top once again. This time she isn't going to waste time on the foreplay and whips Rins pants off and thrown across the room. The young Al Bhed girl looks down at her reward, a naked Rin, sprawled out on the bed beneath her. She scans his body from head to toe and on her way looking down she notices the thing she desperately desired for all these months, a raging hard cock. Rikku just licked her lips with lust filling her eyes.

"May I?" Asked Rikku with his cock in hand and a devilish grin upon her cute face.  
"If you want to help your father and want free items then go ahead." Said Rin awaiting her treatment.

Rikku took his answer and wasted no time on going to work. She started pumping his cock in her hand making it harder while watching it steadily grow harder and bigger and before she knew it, it was at it point of 7 inches. Rikku dived down and took the his hot rod into her waiting mouth finally happy she's sucking on a real cock for once. Sucking up and down and using her tongue and using her hand to stroke the rest of the rod that wasn't in her mouth. Rin placed both his hands on the back of her head and forced her down on all 7 inches. Gagging, Rikku took as much as she could in her mouth, the tip of the cock probing the back of her throat. Rin let go of her head and Rikku instantly come up for breath and saliva rolling down the side of her mouth and down her chin, smiling.

"You like that?" Rikku asked while stroking him still.  
"Im surprised you took it all in. Your father will be proud I bet, just don't stop now Rikku." Said Rin.  
"Just don't tell my dad im a slut ok!" Demanded Rikku taking a page out of Paines book.

Rikku went back down on Rins cock and begun to lick his balls and in the end, sucking on the both causing a "popping" sound when she moved her mouth away from them. With Rin all ready and lubbed up, Rikku spits into one of her hands and rubs it into her hot pussy then steadily lowers herself unto his cock. She feels it throbbing inside her pussy and she slowly rides it up and down getting the size feel and making her pussy adjust to his thickness. Moans and whimpers escape Rikkus mouth and grunts and groans from Rin pumping into her tight twat.

People in the reception room could hear all the moaning coming from down the corridor and a young couple looked at each other with a grin and ordered a room for themselves also. The Al Bhed receptionist just smiled as she heard all the moans.

Rin places both his hands on her B cup tits and caresses them while Rikku milks his cock for all he's worth. After fucking for what seemed like hours to Rikku, Rikku rolled off her partner and got on her knees besides the bed and beckoned Rin to come over.  
Rin did as she obliged and stood there with his cock pointing directly in her face and Rikku begun milking him for what she waited for months. She stroked him off and gave his cock a suck.

"Cum for me! Cum on my face!" Rikku ordered. Staring up into Rins face.  
"And with pleasure." Replied Rin with his eyes rolled back in lust.

In the reception area of the Travel Agency, a young brunette girl with short twin pigtail hair rushes into the Agency and to the front counter catching her breath.

"Whi… Which way is… is Rikkus room?!" Panted the girl. "Yuna and Paine are in trouble! The Chocobo Eater is back!" Said the girl in a panic.  
"That way! 3rd door on the left." Said the Al Bhed Attendant pointing down the corridor.

"You gonna cum for me now?" Said Rikku beaming up to Rin.

Rin just grunted in pure lust as Rikku swallowed his cock one last time. When she took it out of her mouth she started stoking the full length and within seconds…

"Im cumming!" Rin groaned and begun pumping his cock in front of her awaiting mouth and face.

Her mouth is wide open as it would allow and her tongue sticking out waiting to catch his cum and looking up at him, watching him jerk his cock for her and then he shot his load all over her face and some caught her tongue but as he came the door barged open and the brunette girl ran in.

"Rikku! Yuna and Pai….!" The girls voice trailed off as she saw the scene before her eyes.

Rikku and Rin both turned there heads at the girl and only Rikkus eyes looked shocked. As for Rin, he looked calm as ever.

"Im… Im sorry!" She stumered to say, blushing bright red. She turned her head away from the naked pair and begun to speak again. "Er… Yuna and Paine are in trouble. They told me to come here and get you. The Chocobo Eater is attacking them, they need your help!"  
"Yunie and Paine?!" Squealed Rikku now swallowing the cum that caught her tongue. "Where are they?!"

Rikku went over to the bed, still naked, grabbed her clothes and dressed herself hastily.

"There down on the old road, near the ruins! Hurry! I'll take you to them!" Demanded the girl almost sounding like Paine for a split second.  
"Rikku, you may need this." Said Rin and handed her a Mega Potion. "I heard that the Chocobo Eater is a mighty Fiend so be on your guard down then."

Rikku pressed her body against Rin and gave him a kiss then turned heels for the door.

"Oh! Rikku! One thing before you go!" Pointed out Rin. "Your father… he never did owe me any money. I must of got the facts mixed up. I am truly sorry."  
"WHAT?!" Screamed out Rikku.  
"But don't worry, you'll still get free items from me for life. And I must admit, that today was worthwhile." Smiled Rin.  
"Yeah… I really needed that too…. Thanks Rin." Rikku smiled back and ran out the room with the girl leading the way.

Unaware to Rikku, she ran through the Agency with cum still all over her face and some in her hair. The customers looked at her with shock and as she ran past the store clerk, a evil grin crept on her face.

_"Looks like I can get my pay rise now…"_Thought the clerk and she walked down the corridor and into the room Rikku was in.

**The next part starts at the same time that Rikku wakes up in her room.**

Both Yuna and Paine walked about the area close by the Travel Agency after there talk with Brother and Shin-Ra and Yuna stared off into the horizon of the Ruins out at sea.

_"It's been two years since I was last here… He was with me too… I can't believe I actually made a Sphere for once I sacrificed myself to Sin for the others. I shouldn't of made that now that im here right now._ Yuna continues to look out over the ocean from the cliff next to Travel Agency and tears begin to fill her eyes. _"Where are you…? Im not going to give up searching for you! Even if I have to spend all my life looking!"_

"YUNA!" Paine said and pulling on her arm. "You ok? You started crying for no reason just now."  
"Huh? Oh…. Don't worry, im fine." Yuna lied and quickly rubs her eyes dry.  
"Ok then…" Said Paine giving her an uneasy look. "There was a scream from over where the bridge is. A group of people is over there now. We should go over and check it out." Suggested Paine now walking off without Yuna.

The brunette Gunner gives one last look at the ocean and ruins then follows Paine into the direction of the small crowd. Upon arriving, just besides Paine, she looks around just like the rest of the people, trying to look for the source of the scream. Peoples murmurs are heard and then another loud shriek is heard.  
"Down there. Behind some trees, near the Ruins." Paine said and discreetly pointing down into the open area. "I think we should go check it out. Could be a fiend."  
"Yeah, could be. We should be able to handle it without Rikku but…." Yunas face pulled a strain. "It'll take a couple of minutes to get down there, you gotta walk all around round to get on the old road."  
"Then we jump!" Paine suggested and without giving Yuna the time to think, the silver haired warrior leapt down from the side of the bridge and landed, rather hard, down in the opening.

Yuna just looked on in shock from the sheer drop that Paine took and she just dropped down too without thinking of the injuries she could obtain. The group of people didn't notice that Paine and Yuna were missing and continued to search out the source of the screams.  
In the second that took Yuna to land next to her comrade, the sight that she saw in front of them both made Yunas eyes widen. Before them both stood a Chocobo. A large yellow land bird, just abit taller than a human and are mainly used for transportation. And underneath the Chocobo was a young teenage girl, younger than Yuna. She was on her hands and knees with her back towards the Chocobo.

"Looks like we'd dropped in at a bad time, but we did find the source of the screams." Smirked Paine watching them.  
"Y… yeah. He he he" Yuna forced a laugh then her eyes and the girls met.

The girl just as shocked as Yuna, quickly scrambled to her feet, pulled her pants up and ran over to Yuna and Paine as her shock turned into over joy.

"Lady Yuna!" Squealed the brunette young girl. " Do you remember me?!"  
"Um…" Yuna only managed to say.

_"She DOES look familiar. Brunette hair… Short twin ponytails… Loves Chocobos…. OH!"_

"I remember you! Your Calli right?" Beamed Yuna, forgetting what Calli was just doing upon arrival.  
"YAY! You actually remember me! It's been two years since I last saw you! You and your Guardians walked through the Highroad and I spoke to you! You kept your promise too! You really did defeat Sin and im glad you didn't die!" Calli said all this in such a rush and she flung her arms around Yuna.

"Thanks, it's great to see you too. You grown so much since I last saw you." Yuna replied.  
"What were you doing with that Chocobo over there?" Said Paine bluntly and pointing at the Chocobo which was now resting on the ground.  
"Oh hehe. Well you know how much I love Chocobos… I just couldn't help myself." Calli said and blushing red. "Just don't tell anyone that I have sex with Chocobos please."  
"Don't worry Calli, your secrets safe with us." Said Yuna assuring her.  
"So, what're like?" Asked Paine.  
"The Chocobos?" Asked Calli.  
"Yeah." Paine simply answered back.  
"Well. There big. It pretty much couldn't fit in me the 1st time but after awhile you get used to it." Answered Calli with a grin and a finger in the corner of her mouth.

The three of them strolled over to the Chocobo and Calli scratched the bird behind his ears and he immediately stood up. The Chocobo is two foot taller than Yuna, the tallest of the trio.

"Er… Calli, just how long have you been doing this?" Questioned Yuna.  
"Hmm, about a year. When I heard Chocobos were disappearing I went out looking for them, hoping to protect them. I ended up finding this one and kept him and now… We play around all the time when we're alone. You want to see him hard?" Calli beamed up once again at Yuna and Paine.

Yuna looked at Calli then to Paine.

"Sure, go ahead. You don't mind if I have a go also?" Paine said with her evil grin creeping on her face again whenever she's gonna do something.

Yuna just opened her mouth but no words came out. She turned back to Calli and she started to rub the Chocobos belly. The yellow bird jumped in the air with response and seemed to know what was going to happen next.

"Come over here so you can get a better view." Calli directed them so they could view the Chocobo from the side.

Paine and Yuna looked from the side and found a brownish thick rod sticking out from beneath the Chocobo and Yuna gasped at the length of it.

"That must be like 11 inches!" Yuna proclaimed staring at it.  
"And as thick as a wrist!" Paine said also surprised.  
"Yup! He's really good and lasts ages!" Said Calli, now with one of her hands trying to grip the massive rod. "You still want a try?" Looking in Paines direction.

Paine just stares at the rod and Callis hand trying to stroke it. Paine kneels down onto her knees, for once almost intimidated, and moves closer towards it. Yuna takes a step forward and kneels down also to watch Paine. Calli removes her grip and follows suite. All three of them practically underneath the bird getting a close up view of the Chocobos massive member.  
Paine wraps her hands around the base of the cock but her hand wrapped around the whole thing but not quite due to the thickness. Yuna has never seen Paine shocked before ever since she joined the Gullwings. Paine moves her hand up and down the length, stroking him. Each time its cock throbbed it would twitch slightly before the girls and in Paines hand.

"Yuna, you want a try?" Calli asked turning to her.  
"Um.. S… sure." Yuna hesitantly said and she placed her hand on the cock too along with Paine.  
"Wow!" Yuna said surprised. "It really IS huge!"

Yuna and Paine, now working together, began stroking the massive cock of the Chocobo. Calli moves round to the front of the bird directly in front with its cock pointing at her. She opened her mouth as wide as she can and tried to get the tip into her mouth. Her 1st attempt failed so she began to lick up and down. Paine did the same and licked the side. As for Yuna, she just rubbed it still.  
Calli went for another try to wrap her mouth around the tip of the rod and this time succeeded. She managed to get once inch in her mouth and started sucking the tip. The Chocobo was squirming with pleasure with three women pleasing it. Paine spat on the cock to lube it up and rubbed it in all over then she got up and kneeled down next to Calli. The young Brunette saw her next to her and released her mouth from the cock and offered it to Paine. Paine took the cock with pleasure and went to town with a superb blowjob. She did a better job than Calli and took in five inches. Both Calli and Yuna looked on with shock to see Paine swallow a cock the size of a wrist down her mouth.

"Oh my Yevon!" Yuna cried out. "How can you take that in?!"

Paine ignored her and used her professional like blowjob skills on the creature. The silver haired warrior sucked with all her might and before she knew it, its cock was twitching and throbbing in her mouth. Both Calli and Paine stroked the mighty rod and in seconds cum erupted from the tip, load after load all over Paines face and hair. Paine took hold of its cock and aimed it at Yuna which caught her by surprise and thick, sticky cum landed on her breasts, thankfully she was still fully clothed like the other two.

"Yuna…. Paine… The Chocobo Eater…." Calli stammered to say looking to there right.

Both Yuna and Paine look round and see what she was talking about. A large Fiend with small stubby legs and long arms the size of trees stood not to far away from them all. The Chocobo could sense the danger and ran off towards the ruins for cover. Alone, Yuna and Paine, covered in cum they may be, stood in front of Calli to protect her from harm if the Fiend dared to attack.

"Calli, run back to the Travel Agency and get Rikku. Fully healed or not, we need her now!" Paine commanded but in a low voice in case the Fiend could hear.

Calli ran off in the direction of the Inn. Paine and Yuna readied there weapons but certainly hoping not for a fight to happen. After waiting 15 minutes, Calli returned back out of breath and shortly behind her Rikku showed up on the scene.

"I came as fast as I could! Where is it?!" Rikku said out of breath then see looks at Yuna and Paine and they stared back at her.  
"You got cum on you!" All three said at the exact same time to each other.  
"Now's not the time to talk about each others cum! The Chocobo Eater is about!" Calli squealed out.  
"It's not here now. It must of moved off." Said Paine coolly.  
"Well go look for it and kill it!" Snapped Calli  
"How can we? There's miles and miles of scrub and the ruins here. It could be anywhere by now." Said Paine followed by her taking a finger on face to get some cum and quickly lapped it up.  
"Um, Rikku. How come your face is covered in cum?" Asked Yuna staring at her cousins cum covered face.  
"I could say the same to you." Rikku said with a giggle. "Weeeeell. I helped pops pay off the rest of his debt… Well, what about you both?"  
"It's a secret." Paine instantly replied before Yuna could get a word out. "Anyway I believe it's time we head back to the Celsius. Once we get word on where that Chocobo Eater is then we can hunt it down."

Yuna walked up to her blonde cousin and licked what's cum left on her face and smiled from the taste.

"We better clean up before we leave. Oh yeah, Calli. You want to join our crew on the Celsius? That way you can find Chocobos easier with us. What you think?" Asked Yuna.  
"Sounds great! Let's go and hunt for Chocobos!" Squealed Calli.  
"Be sure to clean your faces then we leave." Said Paine.

The girls get themselves cleaned up and headed back to the Travel Agency where they waited for Brother.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Authors Notes: This particular story was my very first attempt at any major story writing and it's a few years old. Back from 2008 I assume.

Over time I have greatly improved and makes this story look pathetic but I plan to reboot this series one day or just continue from where it left off and have the quality to be greatly improved.


	5. The Crossing

**Chapter 5**  
**The Crossing**

Yuna, Rikku and Paine arrived back onboard the Celsius from there travels down on the Mi'ihen Highroad exhausted. Each of the four girls cleaned up before boarding. The bridge door of the airship opens and the trio of Sphere Hunters and the guest enters the room with there boots echoing throughout the command deck.

"RIKKU!" Shouted out Brother whilst running over to his sister. Rikku opens up her arms waiting for a hug but the next second a hard slap hits her on the back of her head.  
"HEY! What was that for?!" Rikku yelled out.  
"That's for not being with Yuna to protect her!" Said Brother and walking off to his cousin.  
"Yuna. Are you ok? Did you get hurt at all?" Asked a concerned Brother.  
"I'm fine thanks, really. I didn't get hurt at all. Just got winded by a Fiend but I'm ok." Yuna said then blushing red.  
"You guys will be heading off to the Moonflow tomorrow morning so you might ought to rest up if there's any Fiends around down there." Called out Buddy from his control panel.  
"How come we're going to the Moonflow?" Asked Paine, leaning against the wall in her corner.  
"Don't ask me. I'm just the driver. Ask Mr. "I'm the captain so do as I say!" guy." Buddy shouted out once again.

Both Paine and Rikku glances over at Brother, almost burning a hole through him with there stares.

" Yeah! Just why are we going there for anyway?" Asked Rikku, slowly advancing towards her brother, Brother.  
"I can answer that." Said Shin-Ra, popping up from behind his chair. "I need to install commspheres there."  
"Shin-Ra." Yuna spoke out. "How come you need to install commspheres everywhere?"  
"I'm just a kid." Shin-Ra simply replied back and slid back down into his chair.  
"Urgh! I hate it when he says "I'm just a kid" all the time!" Said Rikku mimicking Shin-Ra's voice once again.

A voice is heard being cleared from near the door of the bridge.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Buddy, Shin-Ra, Brother. This is Calli. We met her on the Mi'ihen Highroad and I met her to years ago there. Anyway is it ok if she can stay on the Celsius for awhile?" Said Yuna.  
"Anything that Yuna wants, Yuna can have!" Replied Brother agreeing to anything with Yuna.  
"Thanks Brother." Replied back Yuna, giving her cousin a beautiful smile. Brother in return blushed from the gorgeous smile he received.  
"Lets just go to sleep now. I'm sure NO ONE will watch us sleep." Paine added, making sure her last sentence reached the boy loud and clear.

Shin-Ra turned around to see Paine but the trio of Sphere Hunters left the bridge and into the showers before they each went to there cabins to sleep.

The following morning, Yuna, Rikku and Paine went back up to the command bridge where Buddy, Brother and Shin-Ra were awake and already working.

"You ready to leave you three?" Buddy asked.  
"Yeah, I think so. We're stocked up on items too this time." Yuna said walking towards the front of the ship.  
"Shin-Ra. Hurry up and grab your crap or else we're gonna leave you behind!" Paine threatened.

The boy grabbed his bag that was on his desk and rushes over to Rikku.

"Ready." Shin-Ra said.  
"When your done setting up the commspheres, Yunie, Paine and I are gonna go ride the Shuu-Puff okies." Said Rikku with joy and a slight leap.  
"We are?!" Both Yuna and Paine said simultaneously.  
"WHY?!" Retaliated Rikku. "Cause I want to ride the Shuu-Puff! And Yuna, don't pretend you don't want to ride it also!"  
"Well.. Er.. I suppose I want to?" Yuna slightly agreeing.  
"Well I say NO!" Paine said to Rikku in a firm voice.  
"Why not?!" Rebelled Rikku, not giving up without a fight.  
"Because I say so! That's why!" Paine said back in a threatening way.  
"Well too bad! It's two against one! So nnnngh!" Rikku pokes her tongue out. "We're going!"

Paine just stood there with her arms folded and didn't continue the worthless argument with the blonde Al Bhed.

"Moonflow everyone!" Buddy shouted out and a loud thud is heard as the Celsius landed.  
"Alright! Gullwings!…. And Shin-Ra….. MOOOOOOVE OUT!" Brother said impatiently. "And Rikku. Make sure Yuna doesn't get hurt this time!"

Rikku ignored her brother as the group disembarked the airship.  
As the four of them stepped off the ship, they each saw that the Moonflow is exactly the same as it was just two years ago.  
A gentle, quite woodside next to a lake filled with waterlily's and pyroflies flying all around the lake. The dirt road leads to a junction at the end of the road where many people gather when they wish to cross the Moonflow river. A half dozen crowd waits by in the waiting area and besides the waiting area stood a giant sized elephant-like creature.

"There it is! There's the Shuu-Puff!" Rikku cried out in excitement.  
"Well of course it's there. That Shuu-Puff has been working here for over thirty years I heard." Paine coldly stated.  
"Hey Shin-Ra." Yuna turned to speak to the boy. "How long will you take to set the spheres up?"  
"Hmm. Just a few minutes." Shin-Ra replied back.  
"Do you want us to wait for you so you can ride the Shuu-Puff with us?" Asked Yuna.  
"No, it's ok. I got work to do back on the Celsius so you can all go without me." Said Shin-Ra as he started to unpack his tools.  
"Okay! Cya Shin-Ra!" Called out Rikku with both Yuna and Paine dragged behind her heading off towards the Shuu-Puff.

The voices of the crowd grew louder with each step taken. Merchants of all kinds doing there best to pitch a sale with each of there customers all around the area. Yuna, Rikku and Paine knew all too well not to buy anything from a travelling merchant. Numerous merchants approached the trio but they hastily walk on by. Every now and then, Rikku would get caught up with a merchant selling expensive and rare accessories and she would bargain with him. Paine, fed up with Rikku slowing them down, grabbed the Al Bhed thief by the arm and pulled her along. At last they made it through the swarm of hopeful sellers and arrived at the feet of the massive-sized Shuu-Puff.

"Ride zee Shuu-Puff?" A palish-blue creature, half the size of a fully grown human with webbed hands and feet and very round ears approached them.  
"That must be a Hypello if im not mistaken. Been a few years since I last saw one." Paine commented.  
"Yes please. Three seats." Yuna replied while pointing to herself and her two comrades.

The Hypello waved his hand and a platform lowered down before the three by a crane.

"Mish Yuuna and her friendz may board at onche without waiting." Said the Hypello in his accent.

A few people looked in the direction of Yuna with envy, knowing they can board at once while everyone else have to wait. Yuna blushed when a dozen pair of eyes focused on her then Paine bustled Yuna and Rikku onto the platform.  
The three of them walked onto the platform and into the compartment on top of the Shuu-Puff which featured open sides for fresh air and beautiful view of the Moonflow, a roof above and inside is very nicely furnished with a few cushions on the wooden seats.

"All aboardz!" The Hypello shouted out and then the Shuu-Puff begun to move very slowly.

The scene slowly changed from a busy area and became a more quiet place with the only sounds coming from birds and the running water beneath them.

"I still remember the last time I was here… two years ago. Some Al Bhed tried to kidnap me back then." Said Yuna while staring down into the river.  
"What happened?" Paine asked with a sudden interest.  
"Now leaving Moonflow South Bank! Arrive at Moonflow North Bank in one hour yesh." Said the Hypello controlling the Shuu-Puff.  
"Well… An Al Bhed jumped up here and took hold of me then pulled me down into the Moonflow. Then he or she stuffed me into a huge Machina. Thankfully, two of my Guardians, Wakka and…" Yuna trails off as the second name came to mind.  
"Um… Yunie…" Rikku broke the uneasy silence.  
"Hmm?" Yuna looked up to the face of Rikku.  
"I dunno how to say this…" Rikku hesitated.  
"Just spit it out!" Demanded Paine.  
"Um… Do you know who that Al Bhed was that kidnapped you here?" Asked Rikku shyly.  
"No…" Said Yuna, questioning this.  
"Yunie… don't be mad at me please…" Rikku pleaded with her cousin.  
"Ok… What's the matter then?" Replied Yuna, wondering what's coming next.  
"That Al Bhed that kidnapped you… well… it was me…" Rikku admitted. "But I was forced to do it! I had no choice! It… it was to protect you Yunie." Rikku quickly added.

A very uneasy silence followed for what seemed like hours.

"…You?… But why?… Rikku…" Said Yuna, lost for words.  
"Dad wanted me to kidnap you. He, Brother and I had to do something to save you from sacrificing yourself when you were going to fight Sin!" Stated Rikku with tear filled eyes.

Yuna moved from her spot and sited herself next to her cousin, placing an arm around her.

"Rikku… it's ok. Im not mad or anything. Im actually glad it was you that kidnapped me. It's good to know that you all cared for me that much, that you risked getting caught by Yevon to save me. Rikku… Thank you." Said a comforting Yuna and wiping away the tears from her cousins eyes.

Rikku wasn't expecting a response like this from her and she just lowered her head into her lap thinking on what life would be like if Yuna really did ended up sacrificing herself in the end.

"Well that's a interesting story. Now, if you excuse me, im going to take a nap." Said Paine and she slid down in her seat and drifted off to sleep.

Silence filled the compartment once again. Yuna was staring back down into the Moonflow, Rikku thinking of the past and Paine in her deep slumber.

"Half-way there everybodish." Said the Hypello at the reins.

Paine, easily awaken by the quietest thing, woke up and stretched her arms followed by a yawn.

"So, what are you both upto?" Asked Paine, looking around the cabin.  
"Just thinking." Yuna replied.

Rikku sat up with her eyes red, clearly she must have been crying still over Yuna.

"Shesh. Cheer up will you! Yuna is fine! She's right here with us. It's futile to dwell on the past and it also makes you weak." Stated Paine.  
"What are you trying to say? That im weak?!" Rikku's moppy face instantly turned fierce.  
"I think what Paine is trying to say is that there's no point to think of sad moments from the past but to think of what's to come in the future. Am I right Paine?" Yuna said.  
"I suppose so." Replied Paine with a shrug.

_"What am I to say that…? It's been two years and I still can't get over… him. Face it Yuna… The only reason you joined the Gullwings is to search for him…"_

"Moonflow North Bank everybodish." Called out the Hypello.  
"We're here!" Cried out Rikku, now back to her cheery perky self.

The trio disembarked off the massive Shuu-Puff and found themselves in a almost identical place as to the Moonflow South Bank. Merchants all around trying to sell there wares and tourists waiting to cross the Moonflow.

"The North Bank… we're close to Guadosalam. Home of Leblanc's Syndicate." Said Paine, somehow almost sounding like a guide.  
"You don't think Bro wants us to go there while we're here do you…?" Asked Rikku with a shudder.

_"Geez, I really hate that snob Leblanc. Their just a rip-off of us! All they do is follow us and claim that we're here by coincidence or we were following them!_

They all begun to follow the dirt path to Guadosalam, as it was the only path to follow from the depot until Yunas communication device started to ring out.

"This is Yuna." Said the Gunner into the small device.  
"YUUNA!" Shouted out Brother. "What's your location?!"

Rikku snatched the communication device out of Yunas hand and started to yell into it.

"HEY! Creep! You better watch out once im back up there! Im gonna hit you so hard that you'll go back to Pops crying for what you did to me earlier today!" Shouted out Rikku.  
"Family love…" Paine said aloud.

Yuna took back the device and talked to Brother once again.

"Hehe. Well, our location is… Moonflow North Bank. We just arrived here not long ago and on our way to Guadosalam, Leblancs hideout." Stated Yuna.  
"Ahh, good job Yuna, Paine. Go to Leblancs hideout and steal back our Spheres that they stole from us! And as for Rikku… Tell her she's not allowed back on MY airship!" Yelled out Brother with his Al Bhed accent.  
"Right-oh boss!" Replied Yuna.  
"That is all…. DROP DEAD RIKKUUUUUUUU" Brothers voice rang out until Rikku took back the device and threw it into the Moonflow.  
"I hate that guy… Sometimes I wonder how we're even related…" Sighed Rikku whilst shaking her head.  
"Well, it looks like we got our new orders now… Infiltrate Guadosalam, enter Leblancs Chateau and steal back what was stolen. Easy and simple." Stated Paine.  
"Easy for you to say! The entire place would be crawling with Leblancs goons I bet!" Cried out Rikku.  
"Yeah, I agree with Rikku. It'll be hard to sneak past all of them… but it would be heaps easier if we got some of there uniforms then we could sneak in without getting detected at all." Suggested Yuna with a smile now.  
"Then it's settled. We'll steal some of there uniforms and sneak in." Said Paine and she begun walking off ahead of her comrades.  
"Let's go Yunie… Once Paine has her mind set on something, there's no way to stop her." Sighed the blonde Al Bhed.

Both Rikku and Yuna strolled down the path together just a little distance behind Paine, all heading for there current objective. Guadosalam.

"So Calli, that is your name right?" Asked Brother in his Al Bhed accent.  
"Yup. The name's Calli." Replied the beaming young girl.  
"Well then. Your cabin will be the spare cabin we got setup for when travellers like you stay for awhile. The cabin is…. Where was it again? BUDDY! Where's the spare cabin located again?!" Yelled out the Celsius Capitan.  
"You're the leader of this Airship and you even built it but you don't know anything about this ship." Buddy sighs and continues on. "Ok, Calli. Your cabin is just down one level and is at the far end of the hallway when you step out of the elevator. Just across from the showers. If you need and help or anything just ask an of us ok.  
"Anything you say! And thanks for the directions Buddy, you sure are a buddy Hehe." Replied Calli.

Calli turned heels and left for the Bridge elevator. A quick down a level and she arrived to where all the cabins are.

"Let's see…. Buddy said my cabin is down the hallway…." Calli said aloud to herself.  
She walked down the hallway and past cabins with a metal sign next to each door displaying the cabins owners.

_"There's Paine… and Rikku's…. oh! And there's Lady Yuna's cabin!"_

Calli finally reached the end of the hallway and entered her new home for awhile, noticing the metal sign next to the door saying "Guest Room". A big queen-sized bed was laid out against a the far-side wall, a small window to view the open sky, a small bedside table with a lamp onto and also a closet inbuilt into the wall which is quite roomy for a lot of items.

"Wow. Nice place to stay! I hope Choco will be ok staying in the Bar Room… wish he could stay in this room with me… but I guess Brother does have a point when I first boarded saying that the cabins are too small for a Chocobo to stay in…" Sighed Calli.

Calli placed the few of her possessions into the appropriate storage places as she'll be bunking for awhile and once all that was done she left her new room to explore the rest of the airship. The door automatically closed behind her as she left and walked back up the hallway. She stopped in front of a door which belonged to the Celsius' own Thief, Rikku and begun to enter it.

_"Oh? It's not locked?"_  
Calli checked the door handle once she was in the room and discovered the doors don't have any locks on them.  
_"Oh… that's strange… Anybody could just walk in then and steal something."_

Unknown to her, this is exactly what happened when the Gullwings were in Bikanel Desert and LeBlanc and her goons boarded the airship to steal a Sphere.  
Calli looked around the room and found it was exactly the same as her cabin but at least this cabin is all personalized with Rikku's collection of the things she has stolen as a Thief and her top drawer was opened ajar.

_"Should I… or shouldn't I take a peak?"_

The brunet moved closer to the drawer and opened it a bit more to peer what is inside.

"Oh! Hehe. She has a whole drawer full of them!" Said Calli to herself and holding up a pair of Rikku's yellow thong.  
"She sure does have a nice taste in thongs.. Nice and skimpy." Calli places Rikku skimpy thong back in the drawer and tries her best to leave the room the way it was when she entered.

Calli walked down the hall and stood out the front of Yuna's room just a few feet away. Opened the door and entered. The room looked the same as the others but with the fact that this room is personalized to Yuna's liking this time and she noticed a White Mages' Staff leaning against her bedside table.

_"Hey! I remember that! I saw Lady Yuna carry that with her when I first met her two years ago._

The Staff was a long rod with a small bit of tassel on one end of the Staff and the other end had a big pattern made of metal attached to it.

"I know I shouldn't do this but… I wanna see what Lady Yuna has in her drawer…" Calli spoke.

Calli slowly walked in and sat on Yuna's bed and opened her drawer. It was full of letters, small items and most noticeable of all, a Sphere.

"What's this? It's a bit dirty… must have been used a lot. Sorry Lady Yuna…" Said Calli as curiosity took over.

She turned the Sphere on and a image started to begin playing. At first Calli believe it was just a normal movie Sphere from her journeys but then the Sphere cut to a desert oasis with a person in the water.

_"That person looks familiar…. Wait! Is that Rikku?!"_

The scene started to play out on the Sphere and the blonde person the Sphere is focused on was washing herself in the water. Calli watched as the woman undone the strings behind her back that held her bikini top on and viewed her from her slender back.

_"That has to be Rikku. It looks so much like her."_

The scene continued to play but the image itself begun to shake and placed on the ground from the recorder. Calli could still view the scene but at a different angle but there's no doubt that she witnessed what she thought was happening. The Sphere captured and showed to Calli what Rikku was doing. Calli saw ripples forming around her arm which was submerged underwater and saw her mouth open, gasping for air. The Sphere captured soft moans coming from her direction. Clearly she was masturbating.

"Oh my! I can't believe Lady Yuna has a Sphere of this in her possession!" Spoke out Calli to herself.

The young brunette continued to watch the scene of Rikku masturbating which seemed to go on for about 10 minutes and something started to take over Calli.

_"Just watching this… it's making me… making me feel hot…_

Calli placed the Sphere on the bed next to her and watched whilst running a hand down between her legs and a hand on her breasts, massaging them. The heat coming from between her legs was driving Calli crazy that she couldn't resist holding back any longer. She slid off her pants and pulled her wet panties to one side for easy access and begun to rub for already moist pussy. Wild thoughts begun to fill her young mind and those thoughts drove her even more horny that she ripped open her top and started fondling her breasts and hard nipples. Soft moans escaped her mouth as she continued to please herself while replaying the same scene on the Sphere over and over. The young brunette squeezed and pinched her hardened nipples to increase her own self pleasure as she squirmed all over Yuna's bed.

"O-oooh! So good! I wish I could be with Choco right now! Haaa~ I need him right now to fill me up!" Moaned Calli while almost screaming in pleasure. "I want his massive cock in me!"

Calli eventually stripped herself of her clothes and spread herself out on Yuna's bed.  
The small cabin begun to warm up from the young girl's body heat which continues on rising from the sexual activities that's taking place within. The brunette continually plunged her fingers deep into her twat vigorously trying to reach her orgasm quickly before anyone comes into the cabin, fearing the worst scenario which would be Yuna entering.

"Oh fuck. I'm close!" Calli moaned while catching her breath. "I want something in me!"

She looked around the room, searching for the best object that's a suitable replacement to a real penis. After moments of searching, she found the object she was desperately seeking.

"Perfect! This item will do fine!" Proclaimed Calli as she grabs Yuna's old Summoning Staff and begun to rub her hand up and the length of the rod to get a feel off the width. "Aww. This can't work if the tassels are still attached to the end!" Pouted Calli.

After saying that, she unclipped the tassels from the staff and immediately started to suck on the end, preparing it for her waiting pussy. With her tongue busy occupying the handsome staff just soon to be used as Calli's release, her jaw widened and her mouth enveloped over the rod, taking in some more length into her moist opening. She pulled back letting a single strand of saliva slowly snap as the string lost it's strength.

Calli then inhaled a long, exasperated breath. "I can't wait any longer..."

Her voice was almost soft but she was far from tired and her mouth needed to rest. Her eyes continued to watch almost hypnotically at the sphere as the scene with Rikku progressed. It easily repeated in her head, but to Calli's luck she had it in front of her. She quickly searched the room to find a place to prop the staff on so that the moistened part was facing her, nearly touching her bottom.

_This will be just as great if Choco was here doing this instead!_

The staff was propped at a desk, kept steady but things holding its sides while she fixed her body to have her back facing it. Being close to the bed, the rod shortening the distance to make it easier, made Calli realize that she could use the bed to hold her steady as the rod would fuck her from behind and she could control the speed. She placed her hands at the edge of the bed, sneaking her bottom to lightly hit the rod to know where it was behind her.

"This will be just as good.." Calli moaned to herself sheepishly.

As the rod softly slipped into her, opening parted hot lips of her pussy, Calli bucked forward to let the length quickly envelop her inside.

Meanwhile, Brother had decided to check up on Calli, approaching the room where he had expected her to be, heading to the room and stopping suddenly.

"What was that?"

Brother moved closer to the room, to make sure he was hearing what he heard, he pressed his ear to the door.

_Calli? What's she…_He continued to listen in.

She started to adjust her speed, still recalling what was happening in the sphere, and how the heat radiated off her body as she pounded her tired hips into the rod.  
"Ohh~ Choco!" She chewed on her lower lip to quiet herself.

_Ah, I forgot that even though I'm alone in this room, I'm not entirely alone in this airship!_

She pumped faster, the rod moist with her warm fluids. She gave a shuddering moan as her juices dripped from her hot opening and onto wet thighs. Calli gave another thrust, and she felt she would black out. Her legs shook unsteadily and she fell to the floor; in a puddle of her release. She glanced to the door.

_Was.. someone listening in on me?_

"Ok. Ready girls?" Asked Yuna to her comrades whilst standing close by to the entrance of Guadosalam.  
"Ready" Rikku replied.  
"Pumped and ready to go" Said Paine who is gripping her sword tight by the hilt.

All three women stand at the base of a giant tree base where it's roots grow and flow across a large landscape of the area. At the base is the entrance to the Gullwings current objective.  
Guadosalam: Infiltrate and obtain information on Leblanc and her objectives.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

Authors Notes: This particular story was my very first attempt at any major story writing and it's a few years old. Back from 2008 I assume.

Over time I have greatly improved and makes this story look pathetic but I plan to reboot this series one day or just continue from where it left off and have the quality to be greatly improved.


End file.
